


Dicotomia 21

by elfland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Distopia, Dystopian, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficção Científica, M/M, Music Video: Obsession (EXO), X-EXO, X-EXO Clones (EXO)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfland/pseuds/elfland
Summary: Em um mundo no qual o bem mais caro é a liberdade, existir é uma questão muito maior do que a simples sobrevivência. Entre morrer ou morrer, clones e originais optaram por lutar até as últimas consequências na tentativa de tornar o planeta um lugar menos desigual e um pouco mais justo.No calor dessa batalha cabe ao jovem soldado Kim Jongdae interpretar novos pontos de vista e descobrir quem são seus verdadeiros aliados. E é ao lado do seu clone que encontra em cada descompasso do próprio coração novos motivos — e sentimentos — pelos quais realmente valem a pena lutar.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, anjinhos!  
>    
>  Então, antes de qualquer coisa eu quero agradecer a algumas pessoinhas sem as quais essa história não existiria. A Bao ([baaekhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baaekhy)), pela capa maravilhosa que fez rapidíssimo lá no começo do ano e que eu fico babando MUITO sempre que olho porque, né, é perfeita! (desculpa a demora, minha linda, eu realmente não achei que fosse demorar tanto assim pra conseguir adaptar essa história ç.ç) A Bonnie ([bdebonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie)), por betar maravilhosamente mais uma história minha, sugerir esse nome incrível e sempre me dar um suporte indescritível, eu não sou nada sem você, amiga! A Talia ([Pandae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandae)), que está comigo lendo durante todo processo de adaptação e me incentivando diariamente (mesmo no meio desse bloqueio que eu entrei ><) sendo uma amiga preciosa que nunca me deixa desistir! E aos leitores da tweetfic, que me incentivaram a adaptar essa história para as plataformas fora do twitter, dedico cada palavra a todos vocês, como gratidão pelo seu carinho!  
>    
>  Tô particularmente empolgada porque estou postando o primeiro capítulo no meu aniversário e essa versão tem algumas mudanças de enredo com relação à tweetfic que eu espero muito que vocês gostem! Beijocas do tamanho do mundo, vou parar de tagarelar aqui, vejo vocês nas notas finais! <3

Fronteiras sempre dividiram os humanos. 

A humanidade em toda sua história constantemente encontrou motivos para discordar e segregar, seja a nível individual, de pequenos grupos ou até em discursos massivos de ódio, luta por poder ou controle territorial, que resultaram nas maiores guerras, opressões e massacres já vivenciados no planeta. E essa realidade perdurou até os anos futuros, se tornando ainda mais insustentável na segunda metade do século 21, quando nossa história começa. O ano é 2083 e o cenário mundial é o mais caótico possível, uma catástrofe econômica veio se intensificando desde a primeira metade do século, quando uma pandemia levou ao começo da maior crise sócio-econômica do planeta. Com o aumento desenfreado na desigualdade social, o alastramento da miséria foi inevitável e a fome se tornou outra vez o fantasma impiedoso da morte. 

Pouco a pouco, rebeliões locais começaram a crescer e ganhar força. Eram muitas as pautas, mas a principal e mais urgente focava na redistribuição de renda e no resgate dos direitos básicos dos seres humanos. O planeta perdeu as fronteiras nacionais, as lutas eram de todos e os inimigos — os ricos, que dominavam os meios de produção e controlavam politicamente o mundo — subjugavam tudo e todos que se pusessem no caminho.

O grande abismo nessa disputa era a evidente injustiça entre os fronts. De um lado os concentradores de renda, pagando fortunas por serviços militares e bélicos tinham a seu alcance os armamentos mais sofisticados, além do controle dos veículos de comunicação e de todo conhecimento científico. Ameaçavam os trabalhadores extremamente mal pagos e os coagiam a não se unirem aos movimentos grevistas. Eram tempos sombrios em que havia constante medo, impunidade e muitos inocentes pagando com a vida.

Ainda assim, o quantitativo de rebeldes só crescia e os ataques dessa classe também tiveram inúmeras adaptações em estratégias, era o mundo inteiro contra os menos de um por cento da população, detentores de praticamente todo o capital do planeta. A coisa ficaria feia em questão de tempo e nem todo poderio bélico existente poderia intimidar a população faminta.

Deu-se início então a maior e mais mortal guerra mundial, de uma forma tão sorrateira que nem mesmo os abastados puderam prever. Eram milhares de trabalhadores rurais envenenando as safras dos produtos mais caros, cuja parcela miserável da população jamais teria acesso. Funcionários das fábricas sabotando equipamentos e cada ramo da população interferindo de forma discreta no que apenas os ricos consumiam, amedrontando e dificultando imensamente suas vidas. 

E foi buscando formas de reverter a situação e manter sob controle essa mão de obra insatisfeita, exigente e “cara” que os Red Labs foram criados, com o objetivo de formar um serviço de inteligência militar completamente imparcial, que não pudessem se aliar nem encobrir os revolucionários, e fosse controlado totalmente pelos donos do poder. A população passou a ser mapeada secretamente ainda no nascimento, onde o material genético dos mais “promissores” era destinado à produção experimental de uma série de clones ligeiramente modificados. O que os poderosos não esperavam é que seriam justamente eles — os seus clones humanos “perfeitos e fabricados” — os novos rebeldes que dariam início a última e definitiva revolução. 

* * *

> _“— Você não quer me matar, vejo em seus olhos — o clone pronunciou audivelmente, já sentindo o metal frio da adaga lhe roçar o queixo, assim como o peso do homem imobilizando-o, completamente encurralado sobre o asfalto sujo de um beco qualquer. — Faça o que realmente quer, Chen. Pense em si mesmo uma vez na vida, ou morra cumprindo ordens, como um patético fantoche deles…”_

Ouvindo as palavras de sua cópia, Chen nunca sentiu tanta dúvida. 

Hesitar era um dos verbos no qual a conjugação havia proibido a si mesmo e jamais havia questionado-se a respeito de seu papel naquele conflito. Era humano, afinal de contas, a _aberração_ era o outro. Mas ali, diante dele, naquele beco sujo encarando friamente seu semblante ríspido enquanto o imobilizava sob a adaga, não conseguia vê-lo como um simples experimento genético desprovido de emoções. Reluzia medo em suas pupilas dilatadas, no suor que banhava seu corpo e no sorriso sarcástico brincando em sua face, um medo que Chën nitidamente tentava disfarçar com palavras agressivas e astutas, reagindo por seu mais primitivo instinto de sobrevivência. 

_Mas não era só isso, o clone sabia que tinha uma chance._

Soube disso desde a primeira vez em que pousou seus olhos na figura certinha e obediente de Chen, tempos atrás. Há meses que o havia notado bisbilhotando-o, seguindo seus passos e reunindo informações para seus superiores. Não que Jongdae fosse descuidado ou coisa assim, mas sua original inteligência e sagacidade foi particularmente intensificada em sua cópia, por aqueles que o criaram. Chën poderia ter se escondido melhor, ou até mesmo feito o outro ‘encontrar’ informações erradas e mentirosas, mantendo-se seguro e foi o que fez a princípio, até começar a realmente conhecer o homem que o espiava. 

E quanto mais o conhecia, menos queria enganá-lo.

— Por que não me mata de uma vez? — Chën provocou, ousando lamber os próprios lábios. — Vamos, seja o cãozinho obediente deles. Derrame meu sangue, vai ver que é tão vermelho quanto o seu.

Chen engoliu em seco, a mão que segurava a adaga não parecia mais tão firme assim. _Estava mesmo certo em considerá-lo apenas uma arma de guerra?_ Meneou a cabeça, em busca da própria razão, evitando fazer contato visual com o clone, porque até aquilo o estava desestabilizando. Bufou, praticamente ouvindo o coração dele pulsar tão disparado quanto o próprio dentro do peito.

— Cale a boca, você nem é humano — acusou, tentando também convencer-se do que acabou de afirmar.

Foi ensinado a pensar em seu clone como uma espécie de máquina, uma arma biológica fria e calculista, mas espioná-lo lhe mostrou que o termo não era o mais adequado. A ‘criatura’ cuidava dos seus e por eles demonstrava sentimentos intrínsecos dos seres vivos, como preocupação, respeito e afeto, o que levou Chen a passar a defini-lo então como uma espécie de animal, ainda que do tipo predador desenfreado, que desequilibrava a cadeia alimentar.

A humanidade não tinha escolha, precisava eliminá-los, era uma questão de sobrevivência.

— Não sou humano, Chen? — O clone riu, sentindo o corpo balançar sob o dele. — O que te faz humano, hm? 

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido, mas ainda estava longe de ser o ponto mais inesperado daquele impasse. O clone parecia ter pleno domínio das palavras e o talento de escolher as que mais lhe impactavam.

— Eu não sou a cópia barata de alguém — respondeu de forma automática, cuspindo as palavras com certo asco. Olhar por tempo demais para aquele humanóide com os traços idênticos aos seus, mesmo na penumbra, o embrulhava o estômago.

— Não? Tem certeza? — Chën perguntou, deixando os lábios entreabertos enquanto ria. — Não é porque foi gerado sexualmente através de malditos gametas que não é a cópia barata de alguém. Metade do seu genoma é, literalmente, idêntico ao de cada um dos seus pais. 

Ele parecia longe de terminar suas explicações e, atiçado pela curiosidade, Chen continuou ouvindo-o perplexo, apenas para saber até onde ele pretendia chegar. 

— E a biologia diz que a reprodução por gametas não é a única que existe, várias espécies se multiplicam naturalmente por métodos assexuais, como brotamento e tantos outros, inclusive esse que hoje vocês chamam de clonagem. 

Jongdae sabia que ele estava certo, assim como o quanto era astuto. Sabia também que acabaria cedendo, se não parasse logo de ouví-lo e perguntava-se constantemente porque não conseguia interrompê-lo, simplesmente enfiando de uma vez aquela lâmina em sua garganta e acabando com tudo.

— Melhor encontrar outros argumentos, Kim Jongdae, se quer mesmo me provar que não sou humano. — O clone umedeceu os lábios novamente, provocando-o em um deleite sarcástico. — E um adendo: mesmo sendo sua cópia, barato te garanto que eu não fui. 

Os olhos de Chën refletiam o que o Kim se recusava a ver: _razão;_ e as palavras dele continham um trunfo que não lhe passou despercebido, nem mesmo quando começou a jogar sobre ele os primeiros motivos que lhe passaram pela mente, a fim de deslegitimar sua humanidade.

— Eu tenho um nome. — Jongdae deslizou a língua pelos lábios levemente ressecados, contra argumentando como se fosse uma questão de honra comprovar que o outro não pertencia à mesma espécie. — Um nome e uma família, coisas que você nunca vai ter.

Chën elevou uma das sobrancelhas, ponderando por dois segundos antes de estalar a língua. 

— Nome realmente não tenho, e quanto a uma família… — Sorriu ladino, encarando-o de forma desafiadora. — Se está se referindo a vínculos de origem biológica, poderíamos dizer que você é a minha família.

Jongdae arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se afrontado.

— Pare de falar besteiras, não sou sua família. — Elevou o tom de voz, sustentando melhor a adaga enquanto o sacudia um pouco e o obrigava a erguer um tanto o queixo. — Eu não quis que você existisse, famílias são formadas por pessoas que se amam, você não passa de um estranho.

O clone revirou os olhos, antes de respirar fundo e retrucar o raciocínio mantendo o mesmo tom baixo de toda a conversa. 

— Então por que não acaba logo com isso, hm? — Chën desceu novamente o rosto a ponto de sentir o fio metálico o macular superficialmente a pele. — Seus argumentos são tão contraditórios que sequer acredita neles, não é mesmo? — Riu debochado, voltando a erguer o rosto, sentindo o fio quente de sangue deslizar pelo ponto em que a adaga lhe feriu. — E os de sua espécie que não tiveram a concepção desejada, isso os torna menos humanos? Os orfanatos estão lotados de não humanos então, bom saber...

O clone reparava em cada detalhe do rosto à sua frente, tão idêntico ao próprio. O jeito que as sobrancelhas tremulavam,a ambiguidade entre as palavras ácidas ditas pelo seu original e a condolência em seus olhos. O via imerso em questionamentos como se fosse transparente, e sabia que ele não estava ali por convicções próprias. 

Jongdae não queria ser uma espécie de herói, nem participar de todo aquele derramamento de sangue, mas fora convencido a tal pelo sistema. Era o oposto de Chën e a polaridade os fazia semelhantes em muitos sentidos.

— É mais difícil, não é? — Chën mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior, sentindo a mão que o mantinha imóvel perder parte do seu tônus. Poderia até mesmo fugir, se quisesse, mas preferiu arriscar. 

_Talvez o humano valesse a pena, confiava em suas intuições a respeito dele._

— Do quê cê tá falando? — Chen questionou, perdendo até mesmo a formalidade nas palavras. O cenho franzido demonstrava o quanto estava atordoado, sem saber exatamente o que pensar. — Não vai sair vivo daqui, sabe disso, agora diga logo suas últimas palavras que eu não tenho a noite inteira. 

— Já matou alguém antes, Kim? — a pergunta deixou os lábios do refém tão afiada quanto a adaga que o outro empunhava.

Sabia que ele já havia enterrado a lâmina em vários clones, por isso não se surpreendeu quando o homem começou a rir desenfreadamente. Mas o questionamento tinha uma interpretação que exigia um pouco mais de esforço, algo que sentia que logo a consciência brilhante de Jongdae compreenderia.

— Não seja ridículo, sabe exatamente quantas gargantas de coisas como você eu já cortei. — O Kim viu o outro sorrir e erguer as sobrancelhas, enquanto o dizia as palavras de forma automática e só então o choque de finalmente compreender o real sentido da pergunta lhe abraçou, mudando completamente seu semblante.

Chën não estava se referindo a coisas ou animais, mas a 'alguém'. E, na concepção de humanidade que Jongdae tinha até então — desconsiderando clones como humanos dotados de alma — ele realmente nunca havia assassinado um de sua própria espécie.

— Me ver como humano te faz hesitar, hm?

E, sim, fazia. Porque Chën foi o primeiro deles de quem o jovem Kim se aproximou — ainda que para espionar — e observou desde seus gestos até as atitudes mais simples. Portanto, dizer que o clone não sentia e expressava emoções ou sentimentos já havia se provado uma enorme mentira, uma mentira que Chen não conseguia mais se fazer acreditar principalmente ali, diante da expressão intensa dele. 

— Só faça de uma vez, me mate logo — o clone disse, agora em um tom gentil e tão educado que sequer parecia o mesmo que o estava afrontando instantes atrás. — Seus donos vão ficar orgulhosos de você, sempre tão obediente. Talvez lhe ofereçam um biscoito ao entregar minha cabeça. Ops, acho que seria uma medalha, não?

Olhar para o clone naquele instante era muito diferente de ver-se ao espelho, nunca poderia prever seus próximos gestos, tampouco saber o que esperar. O sarcasmo continuava ali, embora o olhar tenha perdido a necessidade de desafiá-lo. Chën estava tão cansado quanto seu algoz, cujos olhos percorriam seu rosto como quem busca vestígios de qualquer coisa não humana ali em que se prender. Qualquer mísero sinal que lhe provasse estar tudo bem matá-lo.

— Já que está tão falante, eu tenho uma pergunta. — O original devolveu-lhe o olhar gentil, em uma espécie de trégua não declarada. — Por que acha que sou eu quem está do lado errado disso tudo? Foram vocês quem começaram a matar muitos de nós, só estamos nos defendendo.

Chën realmente não esperava pelo questionamento, até porque havia se distraído um bocado admirando a forma com que os lábios dele se moviam enquanto falava. Correu o olhar por cada detalhe de sua expressão sem perceber, pensando um tanto antes de suspirar e tornar a encarar seus olhos fixamente.

— Talvez você possa compreender, Jongdae — disse praticamente em um sussurro, de modo a obrigar o homem debruçado sobre si a aproximar um pouco mais o rosto do seu, a ponto de sentir sua respiração quente sobre a pele. — Mas eu vou precisar que se coloque no meu lugar por alguns instantes e tente ver tudo sob a minha perspectiva, sim? Não é tão difícil.

Jongdae sentia o braço trêmulo tanto pela posição quanto por sustentar o próprio peso por todo aquele tempo, mas estava curioso demais para não ouvi-lo. Olhou brevemente em volta confirmando que eram apenas os dois ali, naquele beco mal iluminado e completamente isolado, assentindo para que o clone enfim começasse a responder sua pergunta. 

— Livre arbítrio — Chën começou, ampliando o sorriso de forma fascinante, como um exímio contador de histórias. — Deve saber o que significa, sim? O simples direito de escolher seus próprios caminhos, suas ações, pensar por conta própria, algo tão intrínseco da humanidade e que sempre nos foi negado. 

Jongdae o ouvia atentamente, engolindo em seco com a proximidade e tentando não vacilar enquanto o admirava. Chën era lindo. E não por suas semelhanças, mas por serem diferentes tanto em suas expressões quanto na linguagem corporal. O que Jongdae tinha de prudente, contido e sério, o outro esbanjava em impulsividade, sensualidade e até certa volúpia, que o original nunca encontrou em si.

— Todos fomos criados para obedecer sem questionar, Chen, todos nós. E aí está o ponto em questão, vocês, os ditos humanos, ou originais, como nós preferimos dizer, são convencidos a isso de uma forma um tanto diferente.

Chën foi baixando o tom de voz, o obrigando a se aproximar ainda mais. Já não sentia mais o metal da adaga tão rente ao próprio queixo e em seu lugar tinha o peso do homem sobre seu corpo, praticamente deitado sobre si. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que poderia beijá-lo se quisesse, mas ateve-se a aproximar os lábios de seu ouvido e continuar falando, com o máximo de charme que conseguiu reunir.

— Vocês são levados a pensar que fazem o que eles querem por vontade própria. Adestrados desde a infância, domesticados como cães, a fim de atenderem o livre arbítrio deles. — Meneou a cabeça, deixando o lábio roçar demoradamente na orelha do Kim, sentindo o sabor salgado de seu suor. — Tudo que acredita é porque eles querem que acredite. Seus valores, conceitos, objetivos, a humanidade já nasce fantoche dos donos do poder, fadada a pensar como eles querem. 

Chen estava arrepiado, tanto pelo toque dos lábios alheios em sua orelha, quanto pelo seu timbre de voz. E aquelas palavras não eram fáceis de ouvir, tanto que a risada incrédula deixou seus lábios involuntariamente, antes mesmo que o outro concluísse sua linha de raciocínio.

— Está me dizendo que não tenho pensamento crítico? Que fui manipulado desde sempre? Não me venha com teorias da conspiração, Chën. — Seu tom de voz era tão baixo e tão rouco quanto o dele. Entreolharam-se antes do Kim tocar a face alheia com a lateral da adaga, brincando com as correntes que ele tinha ali, unindo a orelha ao lábio. — Sei que quer safar sua pele, mas vai precisar de bem mais que isso pra me convencer.

O clone engoliu em seco, respirando fundo o ar gelado da noite enquanto pensava em formas de fazê-lo realmente escutar suas palavras.

— Não fique tão afetado, você não tem culpa — Chën prosseguiu, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso suave. — Nenhum de vocês tem.

Jongdae entreabriu os lábios e com a visão bonita da boca alheia tão perto da sua, deixou a própria respiração escapar por entre eles.

— Me deixe concluir, sim? Verá que tenho razão.

E foi então que sentiu os dedos mornos do clone contornando sua face, em um tracejar lento e dotado de uma sensualidade única. Era a resposta do outro à provocação que lhe fazia com a adaga e logo compreendeu aquilo, não se opondo ao gesto. A verdade é que queria _muito_ negar que estava gostando mais do que deveria das coisas que Chën o estava fazendo sentir e pensar naquele instante, mas não poderia. Estava hipnotizado pelo outro e ao menos tinha um motivo que justificasse o próprio comportamento.

— Pense em como te convenceram facilmente de que somos diferentes, rivais. Apesar de ser exatamente como você, sequer me via como humano, Kim. — O clone continuou deslizando os dedos pelo rosto dele, os toques se transformando lentamente em uma espécie de carinho suave. _Ele precisava entender, agora ou nunca._ — Eu também respiro, meu coração pulsa exatamente como o seu. Há o mesmo sangue em meu corpo e também sinto medo, fome, frio. — Acrescentaria tesão à lista, mas aquilo já era bem óbvio. — Nós só queremos sobreviver, ter liberdade e encontrar o que chamam de felicidade, mas nada disso é possível dentro de um laboratório.

Chen o ouvia e, por mais que quisesse acabar logo com aquilo, sentia-se conectado a ele. Talvez, se fosse a cópia de qualquer outra pessoa ali as coisas fossem mais fáceis, mas o jeito que Chën o inebriava e parecia tão honesto o fez realmente considerar suas palavras.

— Eu não posso prová-lo concretamente nada do que estou dizendo, por mais que queira, mas eu não pedi para ser criado, Chen, não pedi para existir. — Piscou demoradamente, espalmando a mão sobre sua bochecha e cobrindo a lateral da face alheia por completo. — É tão errado assim não querer obedecer? 

☣☣☣☣☣

Aquela era, sem dúvidas, a maior loucura que Jongdae já cometeu na sua vida. Mantinha a adaga rente às costas de sua cópia enquanto se esgueiravam para longe dali, grudados às paredes como verdadeiras sombras. Por que estavam deixando a região do conflito? Não fazia a menor ideia, só sabia que precisavam ser rápidos e discretos se quisessem continuar vivos.

Com o braço direito seguro pelos dedos firmes do Kim, Chën sentia o metal afiado tocar-lhe as costas sobre as vestes a cada novo passo, vez ou outra quase arranhando-o.

— Pra onde vamos? — perguntou ao original, em um balbucio baixo quase sem emitir som. Estavam escondidos atrás do muro sujo de uma viela e observavam o entorno antes de prosseguir.

— Pro único lugar em que ninguém vai nos procurar — o Kim respondeu, mantendo os olhos nele. Não havia decidido ainda se o mataria ou não e aquele impasse estava acabando consigo, se sentia completamente louco, em um estado de adrenalina e incertezas que detestava experimentar. — Vamos ter que passar por eles e seguir pelo leste — acrescentou, indicando dois guardas na avenida pouco iluminada à frente. — Seria mais fácil, se vocês se vestissem de forma mais discreta...

Ao ouvir a referência às próprias roupas, Chën sorriu, ousando deslizar a língua pelos lábios de um jeito provocativo enquanto encarava a expressão preocupada do outro.

— Nós somos a Red Force e adotamos o vermelho como uma espécie de código interno, ajuda a nos reconhecermos — explicou, mesmo que não precisasse dar a ele aquele tipo de satisfação. — Fora que a cor disfarça nossos ferimentos, vocês não tem como saber se estamos machucados ou não.

O Kim o ouvia, pensando em como atravessar as quatro pistas da avenida sem que fossem notados. Seria muito difícil e tinham grandes chances de serem atingidos. Voltou a olhar para seu refém, surpreso ao vê-lo despindo-se bem ali, diante de seus olhos. 

— O que diabos está fazendo? Vista essas roupas! 

Mas o clone simplesmente o ignorou e continuou tirando a calça, virando-a do avesso com uma calma incompatível com a situação.

_Era como se quisesse ser notado._

_E estava conseguindo ter a atenção do outro, bem do jeito que desejava._

— Nossas roupas são pretas por dentro, fica mais fácil se eu a vestir assim. — Explicou, finalmente vendo a compreensão tomar conta dos olhos do original, que nitidamente lutava contra a vontade de admirar seu corpo seminu.

Jongdae concordou, tentando evitar encarar as pernas nuas do outro por ainda mais tempo. Esperou que ele desse um jeito no tecido dos bolsos — notando as cicatrizes mal curadas sobre suas coxas e canelas — e começasse a se vestir outra vez, com aquele maldito sorrisinho sacana sempre presente nos lábios.

Chën vestiu pelo avesso também o blazer e, tirando as poucas marcas de costuras vermelhas praticamente imperceptíveis no breu da noite, o conjunto todo ficou bem discreto. Cuidou de soltar a corrente presa ao lábio e à orelha, aproximando-se de seu algoz e lhe tateando um dos muitos bolsos do colete, abrindo-o e depositando ali o objeto com uma expressão quase que de deleite antes de fechar o pequeno zíper outra vez. Piscou com o rosto próximo ao dele, sinalizando que estava pronto e sentindo-o pousar a adaga sobre suas costas em uma ameaça silenciosa de que ainda o mataria se tentasse qualquer coisa.

— Mais tarde você me devolve — sussurrou, referindo-se às correntes e deixando batidinhas leves sobre seu bolso, antes de tornar a se afastar bem devagar. — Não as perca, eu gosto delas.

E assim começaram a planejar como fariam para chegar ao outro lado e seguir para o leste, até o abrigo que Jongdae havia sugerido.

— Não acho que vá dar certo, os holofotes não estão sincronizados. Precisamos contar quanto tempo levam em cada ciclo e atravessar correndo até o outro lado na melhor oportunidade — Chen explicou, rebatendo a ideia do outro de continuar se aproveitando do escuro e mantendo a calma mesmo diante de tantos guardas, observando os enormes refletores móveis colocados estrategicamente no topo de alguns prédios a fim de varrer as ruas escuras.

— Claro que vai, só precisamos ir pelos pontos cegos, mapeei enquanto estava me trocando — Chën comentou, erguendo o rosto do outro pelo queixo. — Fiz isso enquanto estava distraído, salivando pelas minhas pernas. Não precisa agradecer.

O clone estava um tanto impaciente e o excesso de tensão do original não colaborava. O observou revirar os olhos, se desfazendo de seu toque e ignorando sua provocação, nada disposto a começar uma discussão bem ali.

_Este foi um dos primeiros momentos em que Jongdae começou a se arrepender por não tê-lo matado de uma vez._

— É só me seguir, nós vamos ter que atravessar um pequeno trecho iluminado lá na altura daquele tanque, tá vendo? Naquele ponto os refletores nunca deixam de iluminar.

Jongdae concordou, confiando no brilhantismo estratégico dele e na nítida vontade de sobreviver que transparecia em seus olhos. Logo esgueiravam-se sob o céu aberto, agachados, praticamente rastejando, bem diante dos olhos dos guardas ali presentes, contando apenas com a noite como disfarce. Ziguezaguearam a passos discretos, juntos como se fossem um, sentindo a adrenalina percorrer seus corpos. Atravessaram três das quatro faixas da avenida, chegando ao ponto iluminado crítico, que não poderiam evitar. Neste momento, seus ritmos cardíacos e respiratórios já estavam nas alturas e todos os alertas biológicos foram acionados de uma só vez. Ambos só tinham um objetivo: sobreviver. E uma única chance de escapar com vida dali.

Jongdae sinalizou que deveriam ir o mais rápido possível, praticamente correndo, e recebeu um menear negativo de cabeça do outro. Era mais um impasse em que Chën foi mais rápido, segurando sua mão e o puxando a passos normais, como se fossem simples transeuntes em campo de guerra. Se ia funcionar? Ninguém poderia prever. O ponto positivo é que estavam ambos com roupas escuras e atiradores à distância não poderiam distinguir qual deles era o original e qual o clone. Tinham a vantagem da semelhança, nenhum dos lados arriscaria eliminar um dos seus, certo? Ao menos, é o que esperavam.

Claro que foram vistos, podiam ouvir os guardas se aproximando e ordenando que parassem, mas continuaram andando, contando simplesmente com a intuição de que não atirariam. Logo a noite os engoliu outra vez e tornaram a correr rapidamente rumo ao leste, a fim de os despistarem. Foram perseguidos por cerca de duas quadras, sentindo o vento gelado dificultando seus passos, assim como o estouro dos tiros ricocheteando rente a seus pés, ecoando em seus ouvidos e ensurdecendo-os um tanto. Estavam atirando em pontos não vitais, o que deveriam ter previsto. Chën cambaleou, escorando-se no Kim quando entraram em uma porta de emergência aberta de um beco qualquer onde, por hora, esconderam-se.

Estavam no fim das escadarias da rota de fuga de uma antiga emissora de rádio. Reconheceram pelo adesivos presos às paredes, mal iluminadas pelo letreiro de saída que piscava ruidosamente sobre a porta, com aquele característico som de mal contato. Respiravam com dificuldade, ofegantes e silenciosos, e Jongdae buscou apoio para as costas na parede atrás de si, recuperando o fôlego e sentindo o peso do clone cada vez mais pender sobre seu corpo, apoiando-se em seus ombros, como se estivesse perdendo o equilíbrio. _E aquela postura definitivamente não era normal para alguém tão orgulhoso quanto ele._

Conforme a iluminação inconstante lhe permitiu ver melhor a expressão do outro, soube que algo definitivamente estava muito errado. Chën suava frio e tremia, sua boca parecia seca e mal conseguia respirar, como se segurasse algum tipo de dor.

— Chën? O que houve? Você... mas que merda… — O cheiro de sangue o atingiu antes que pudesse terminar de posicionar seu clone sentado sobre os degraus, erguendo de uma vez a barra de sua calça apenas para constatar sua suspeita. — Te atingiram, acho que tem um estilhaço aqui dentro — comentou, buscando a pequena lanterna em um de seus bolsos.

— Não foi nada, só um raspão — Chën comentou, relaxando um instante nos degraus e jogando a cabeça para trás, a fim de respirar um pouco melhor. — É só estancar e...

— Foi de raspão, mas tem um estilhaço. E vai infeccionar se eu não removê-lo. — Jongdae o interrompeu com a informação.

O clone bufou, conforme o outro avaliava melhor o estado de sua perna, vendo-o segurar a pequena lanterna entre os dentes para afastar melhor o tecido de sua calça do ferimento que ardia. Chen estava preocupado mas, aparentemente, nenhum vaso importante ou tendão foi atingido, se conseguisse remover o estilhaço, tudo estaria resolvido. Retomou a lanterna entre os dedos, apoiando uma das mãos sobre o joelho dele e suspirando pesado.

— Não vai demorar para que nos encontrem aqui, você deve ter deixado um belo rastro de sangue, então temos pouco tempo. 

Chën assentiu, encarando demoradamente a mão do outro apoiada sobre seu joelho. Ele já não lhe apontava a adaga desde antes de atravessarem a avenida, o objeto estava embainhado e preso ao seu cinto, o que o fez sentir uma espécie de aceitação que nunca havia experimentado.

— Então, o quanto de dor é capaz de suportar? — Jongdae perguntou, iluminando o ferimento. — Vou precisar fazer um corte pequeno no músculo pra remover isso, depois vamos ter que subir essas escadas e encontrar outra saída.

Estava tão focado que não reparou em como era observado. Chën o encarava com uma espécie de admiração que nem mesmo tentava disfarçar.

— Apenas faça. — o clone sussurrou, mantendo os olhos no rosto bonito dele, entretido com seus cabelos ondulados e úmidos de suor. 

O Kim ergueu o rosto, abrindo um dos bolsos e lhe entregando um pequeno bloco de notas com capa de couro.

— Morda isso — pediu, respirando fundo e sentindo uma real empatia pela própria cópia. — E, por mais que doa, não grite.

Remover o estilhaço em si não foi o mais difícil. O pior foi encarar a expressão de dor no rosto à sua frente. A agonia dele era tão palpável que o Kim conseguiu sentir o grito preso em sua garganta enquanto movia a ponta da adaga pela carne, finalmente o livrando do fragmento. Com a lanterna na boca, alcançou seu cantil e verteu um pouco de água sobre o ferimento, pressionando ali uma parte que cortou da manga da própria camisa , a fim de estancá-lo, antes de enfaixar com o mesmo tecido embebido em sangue. Observou o outro segurar a umidade retida nos olhos e, sem sequer notar, constatou sem sombra de dúvidas que Chën era sim humano. _Completamente_.

Infelizmente, a situação não permitia dar ao outro muito tempo para se recuperar da dor. Com um suspiro, o Kim indicou as escadas, indagando silenciosamente se ele conseguiria acompanhá-lo aos degraus acima.

— Não estou inválido, não me olhe assim — o clone pediu, tentando se erguer do chão, segurando no corrimão junto à parede.

— Se apoie em mim, não seja tão orgulhoso. — Chen lhe estendeu o braço, vendo-o ponderar antes de aceitar o suporte. — E só pra você saber, eu não te vejo como um inválido, longe disso.

O clone sorriu ladino, o rosto agora próximo ao dele. 

— Não? Por um instante achei que beijaria meu ferimento. — Soltou um riso fraco, tentando amenizar a situação enquanto apoiava-se em seu ombro. 

— E você quer que eu beije? — O original devolveu a pergunta no mesmo tom, firmando um dos braços em torno de sua cintura a fim de ajudá-lo a subir. Suas estaturas eram exatamente iguais e, ao entreolharem-se, compartilharam certa cumplicidade.

— E se eu disser que quero? Vou receber? — Riu um pouco, observando a expressão indecifrável do original e sentindo a perna doer feito o inferno, conforme a posição vertical fazia o sangue do corpo descer. — Não é de senso comum entre vocês que certos beijos podem amenizar dores? Eu nunca pude testar a teoria. — Concluiu, dando de ombros sem esperar que Chen realmente aproximasse os lábios de seu rosto e os selasse de surpresa.

Breve, rápido e leve, em um resvalar quase imperceptível, mas que foi o suficiente para efervescer tudo dentro dos dois. O Kim não fazia ideia da bagunça que tomou conta da mente do clone, que não imaginou ser tratado assim justamente por quem há pouco estava prestes a lhe matar. Em silêncio, continuaram a subir os degraus mais lentos do que deveriam, até alcançarem o primeiro andar do edifício abandonado. A sala estava escura e utilizaram a pequena lanterna para se localizarem no local.

— É uma boa hora pra usar o banheiro, só não temos muito tempo.

Aproveitaram também para reabastecer o cantil de água, levando consigo alguns itens que encontraram pelo caminho e lhes pareceram úteis, como pedaços de fios que poderiam servir como corda e medicamentos. Chën precisaria mesmo de antibióticos e passar pela enfermaria veio a calhar.

— Então, precisamos encontrar outra saída de emergência, normalmente esses prédios têm mais de uma — Jongdae começou a dizer, fazendo tudo caber dentro de seus bolsos espalhados pelo colete e calças.

— Não, nós vamos sair pela frente — o clone propôs, achando graça da expressão dele.

O original realmente não gostava daquela mania dele em contrariá-lo em toda estratégia que fazia, era como se gostasse de se mostrar superior. Porém, ao invés de simplesmente contestá-lo, suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, de forma impaciente.

— Por que voltaríamos pra avenida de onde acabamos de sair?

Chën piscou em sua direção, erguendo uma sobrancelha como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

— Pelo simples fato de ser o único lugar que ninguém espera que a gente volte. É de onde nos viram fugir, ninguém vai estar procurando por lá.

E, _merda_ , ele estava certo. Doía para o Kim admitir, mas o clone era sim melhor estrategista.

Mais cedo que gostariam, estavam de volta à escuridão da noite, seguindo pela calçada escura da avenida. Chën ainda tinha dificuldade em apressar o passo, mas já não precisava mais de apoio para caminhar. Tomou analgésicos antes de deixar o edifício e seu estado era bastante favorável.

— Vamos entrar na próxima e seguir por três quadras, não devem nos procurar fora do círculo de cem metros. — Jongdae comentou, ciente de já terem passado bem mais de um quilômetro de onde esconderam-se. As vielas não tinham muito patrulhamento e era fácil se camuflar por ali.

O clone assentiu, com o sorrisinho de sempre dançando pelos lábios. Se não estivessem fugindo, certamente estaria assobiando por todo o caminho.

— Eu tenho uma dúvida, Kim — se permitiu perguntar, apoiando uma das mãos em seu ombro. — Por que me beijou nas escadas? Foi só por que eu pedi?

Jongdae não o encarou, apenas deu de ombros, sem parar de caminhar. 

— Não disse que precisava testar sua teoria? — Suspirou, olhando em volta ainda temendo que novos guardas os encontrassem. — Infelizmente não foi tão eficaz quanto os analgésicos.

O real motivo do feito não o diria, ao menos não por hora. A verdade é que o Kim pensou em como deve ter sido difícil para a cópia desconhecer coisas tão simples como o afeto parental e o tal do beijinho de mãe, capaz de melhorar praticamente tudo quando se é criança. A constatação o levou a tentar demonstrá-lo algum carinho, ainda que mínimo, porque não conseguia ser indiferente àquilo mesmo que quisesse.

— Já que estamos conversando, eu também tenho uma pergunta. — continuou, finalmente lhe dirigindo o olhar. — Por que não tentou fugir, quando parei de te ameaçar?

A pergunta surpreendeu o clone.

— Sabemos que é um exímio estrategista, então por que ainda está me seguindo? — Jongdae acrescentou o segundo questionamento, encarando-o com o cenho franzido.

Chën tamborilou os dedos sobre o ombro do original, diminuindo o ritmo até que os toques se transformassem em um leve massagear. Sorriu, estreitando os olhos e estalando a língua antes de começar a falar. 

— Você me intriga — respondeu, aproximando o rosto e respirando rente ao seu ouvido. — E tem mais, Chen. Seu beijo não foi menos eficaz que os analgésicos, a teoria está comprovada.

O Kim tinha um vinco profundo entre as sobrancelhas enquanto tentava interpretar as palavras dele. O silêncio estranho perdurou por alguns instantes até ser quebrado outra vez pelo clone, em mais um de seus comentários aleatórios.

— Eu realmente acho que você deveria sorrir mais, sempre tão carrancudo, vai ganhar rugas. — Levou os dedos ao pescoço do outro, afagando discretamente sua pele suada.

Jongdae ainda o encarava e, pouco a pouco, foi relaxando a própria expressão facial. 

— Não estamos em situação pra sorrir. Aliás, eu nem sei o que te faz parecer sempre tão animado mesmo depois de levar um tiro. 

O clone mantinha o sorriso ladino, aproveitando que era encarado para mordiscar o lábio inferior. Sabia que o original o observava com certa curiosidade e realmente queria compreender vários aspectos da personalidade alheia. 

— Pare de tentar me seduzir, isso é estranho — Jongdae acrescentou, aproveitando que estavam sendo ambos honestos para resgatar também outro ponto daquela conversa toda. — E quanto ao beijo, você sabe que foi efeito placebo, esse tipo de coisa não ajuda em nada.

Chën inclinou o rosto com curiosidade, não esperava que ele retomasse aquele assunto e estava adorando ver o quanto as coisas que disse, de certa forma, o desestabilizavam. Observar Jongdae era fascinante, principalmente ciente dos efeitos que provocava nele e por saber que o intrigava também, talvez até mais que ele a si. Sentia-se fortemente atraído pelo homem cuja imagem refletia tão bem a própria e queria compreendê-lo tanto quanto queria ser compreendido.

— Eu tenho uma teoria para este caso específico de efeito placebo — comentou, prosseguindo em seus trejeitos, lambendo os lábios e lhe encarando de um modo ainda mais provocante que antes. — Transferência de energia. A tal da força vital, sabe? O poder químico do afeto.

E lá estava Jongdae surpreso outra vez com o que ouvia. Entreabriu os próprios lábios, inevitavelmente perplexo com aquelas palavras, sem conseguir pensar em algo que pudesse contrapor o que ele dizia.

— Você sabe como funciona, o prazer libera hormônios e neurotransmissores que fazem maravilhas em nossos organismos — o clone prosseguiu com sua explicação, sorrindo abertamente e observando o original menear a cabeça, incrédulo com a capacidade do outro em ser tão descarado.

— Isso explica muita coisa, é por isso que gosta tanto de provocar? — O Kim riu ironicamente, encarando o horizonte, onde o sol já começava a despontar. — Deve estar sendo realmente muito prazeroso pra você me fazer de idiota. 

☣☣☣☣☣

Levaram cerca de 24 horas até chegarem ao local que o Kim possuía, um pequeno cômodo distante do centro, totalmente oculto em meio a uma reserva florestal meio abandonada. Nem mesmo seus superiores sabiam sobre o lugar, era seu espaço pessoal que sequer tinha um endereço, um verdadeiro refúgio em meio ao caos. 

Ali, naquele casebre rudimentar e não identificado, sentia-se em casa. 

— Lave-se, o banheiro fica ali. — Indicou a cortina que separava os ambientes dentro da pequena construção de madeira, enquanto o outro olhava em volta com certa curiosidade. — Pode vestir qualquer roupa minha, vou refazer seu curativo e você pode descansar enquanto improviso uma refeição. — Ditou, sentando-se exausto na beirada da velha cama de solteiro que havia no local.

Chën não ousou desobedecer, adentrou o espaço indicado já tirando as roupas enquanto pensava em todo o carrossel emocional que foram as últimas 24 horas. Esteve à beira da morte, levou um tiro de raspão e agora estava desejando ardentemente conhecer de forma mais profunda aquele homem tão interessante e sério, em todos os sentidos possíveis da palavra. Vestia apenas a peça íntima quando Chen abriu a cortina, deixando ali algumas peças de roupas limpas e levando consigo as que havia acabado de remover. Não deixou de reparar no esforço feito pelo outro para evitar encarar seu corpo seminu e sorriu ridiculamente durante todo o banho com a constatação, focando os pensamentos naquilo para tentar ignorar a maldita ardência em seu ferimento ou a água tão dolorosamente gelada, que parecia prestes a congelar cada um de seus músculos doloridos.

O cheiro dos temperos já tomava conta da pequena cabana quando saiu sorrateiramente do reservado, agora limpo e totalmente vestido. Jongdae picava cebolas e sequer o havia notado, até ser abraçado por trás e senti-lo tateando seus bolsos, com a boca roçando em sua orelha de um jeito terrivelmente provocante.

— Achei. — Sussurrou, abrindo um dos zíperes e retirando dele suas correntes, que havia guardado ali na noite anterior. — Eu disse que gostava delas, obrigado por mantê-las a salvo.

Afastou-se, observando o Kim completamente imóvel recuperar lentamente o próprio fôlego. Jongdae não esperava pelo gesto e também não estava pronto para tê-lo tão perto de si outra vez, forçando-se a ignorar o arrepio involuntário provocado pela sensação das peles se tocando. Já Chën estava adorando surpreendê-lo em cada oportunidade, o clone assentiu e obedeceu ao ouvir seu pedido para que se sentasse à beira da cama, o único lugar disponível para repousar naquela pequena cabana, enquanto recolocava suas correntes presas às argolas da orelha e do lábio.

— Vou fazer seu curativo, não quero que isso infeccione e nos dê mais trabalho. 

Logo recebia das mãos dele um comprimido de antibiótico e um copo de água, vendo-o ajoelhar-se no chão diante de si, erguendo a barra de sua calça com as mãos firmes e uma determinação que quase o fez ofegar. A cena toda levou o clone a pensar em mil coisas mais agradáveis e prazerosas que poderiam fazer ali, ao invés de simplesmente vê-lo dispor gaze sobre sua perna esfolada. Engoliu o comprimido e passou o resto do tempo encarando-o, apreciando os detalhes de seu rosto e a forma gentil com que seus dedos ágeis percorriam a pele magoada, com um cuidado tão demasiado que deixava evidente sua intenção em não lhe provocar dores desnecessárias. 

O Kim terminou de enfaixar o ferimento e retribuiu o olhar, sustentando-o por algum tempo, ainda ajoelhado diante dele em silêncio. Estava internamente se questionando o porquê de ter feito tamanha loucura, levá-lo justamente para o único lugar que ninguém tinha conhecimento, o único espaço naquele mundo que ainda podia chamar de seu. Mas agora estava feito, não podia voltar atrás e Chën não lhe soava mais um inimigo, afinal. De alguma forma sabia que ele poderia ser orgulhoso, descarado, irônico e sarcástico mas, definitivamente, não era uma pessoa ruim, caso contrário, já estaria morto no instante em que baixou a guarda.

— Temos pouco analgésico, mas se voltar a doer demais você pode tomar — comentou, pousando a mão sobre seu joelho depois de desdobrar sua calça que havia suspendido. — Tente descansar um pouco, vou terminar o jantar e tomar um banho, te chamo quando tudo estiver pronto.

O Kim fez menção a levantar-se, pretendendo retornar para os temperos que cortava, mas a mão do outro foi mais rápida em se sobrepôr à sua e segurá-la bem ali.

— Tá doendo muito agora — o clone disse, sem hesitar ou desviar os olhos dele. 

Jongdae congelou onde estava. Precisou respirar profundamente para voltar a encará-lo e, caramba, lá estava ele com aquele sorrisinho ladino e malicioso outra vez.

— Vou buscar os comprimidos — respondeu, sentindo-o firmar o aperto em sua mão, segurando-o ali e negando com a cabeça, enquanto apontava com o indicador da outra mão para o próprio rosto.

Jongdae revirou os olhos, impaciente e cansado demais para se enfurecer com aquilo.

— Não me olhe assim, eu preciso de boas desculpas pra tentar receber outros beijos seus. — Chën soltou sua mão, deixando-o livre e dando de ombros. — Uma pena não ter funcionado, não acha? Não sou o único que precisa de uma distração aqui.

O Kim bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito sem conseguir acreditar no que acabou de ouvir. Era ridículo que ele conseguisse pensar em coisas impróprias como aquela no meio de tudo que estava acontecendo. A ousadia dele o irritava na maioria das vezes mas, naquele instante, Jongdae captou algo oculto sob aquela máscara de sedutor barato. _Carência_. E Chën, de fato, não tinha muita experiência em receber carinho puramente fraterno, do tipo não sexual.

— Durma, aproveite que estou de bom humor — respondeu por fim, ignorando completamente a expressão sacana do outro.

A carne com legumes já cheirava bem, fervendo em um caldeirão sobre o fogão à lenha, quando Jongdae enfim saiu de seu merecido banho. A sensação de estar limpo e o cheiro bom da comida lhe atingiram com força, lembrando-o o quanto estava cansado e faminto. _Era realmente muito bom estar em casa._ Queria se jogar na cama até o cozido ficar pronto, mas o hóspede ainda estava por lá, deitado, em algum estágio do próprio sono. Não percebeu exatamente por quanto tempo ficou observando-o, mas ali, encolhido sobre o colchão, com os olhos fechados e tão vulnerável, o clone lhe parecia completamente inofensivo.

A estreita e única cama da casa certamente seria pequena demais para ambos e suas costas doloridas já faziam o chão de terra batida não parecer nada convidativo para passar toda a noite. Suspirou, chateado consigo mesmo por não conseguir ser ao menos um pouco egoísta e expulsá-lo do seu único objeto de conforto, resignando-se a aceitar a própria bondade como uma espécie de defeito. Com a madrugada chegando, tratou de acender a lareira para espantar o frio e, cansado de ficar de pé, sentou-se ao chão, com as costas apoiadas em uma das paredes. Ergueu o rosto fitando o teto, tentando ignorar o roncar do próprio estômago e aguardando pacientemente a refeição chegar ao ponto. O crepitar calmo da lareira o distraiu e se permitiu fechar os olhos um tantinho, apreciando o silêncio, mas não contava de acordar com os olhos afiados de Chën diante de si, servindo-lhe uma tigela fumegante do cozido. 

— Boa noite, cinderelo. Quase queimou o jantar, hm?

Aceitou a tigela, piscando os olhos algumas vezes, incrédulo por ter realmente cochilado naquela situação.

— Coma e depois descanse, eu limpo tudo. — O clone buscou também a própria tigela e se sentou ao seu lado, os lábios, como sempre, voltados para cima como se estivesse constantemente feliz.

— Desculpe por vasculhar sua, er, cozinha. Estava tão gracioso dormindo que não quis te acordar. — Riu baixo, levando uma colher da refeição aos lábios e emitindo sons de satisfação conforme o sabor do alimento banhava seu paladar, repetindo o gesto até findar o conteúdo da tigela.

Jongdae também comia com vontade, a fome era tanta que não lhes permitia espaço para qualquer fala. Só ouvia-se o tilintar dos talheres na vasilha, nos dentes e o som dos sugares do caldo, fora os gemidos involuntários de quem satisfaz uma necessidade vital após um longo período de privação. Terminaram a refeição e deixaram preguiçosamente as tigelas aos seus lados, apreciando a sensação de saciedade e a sonolência provocada pelos estômagos finalmente cheios. Ambos encaravam a lareira e pareciam sentir a mesma atração inexplicável pelo movimento bruxuleante das chamas.

— Eu ainda não te agradeci, não é mesmo? — o clone murmurou, em tom baixo e tranquilo. — Obrigado, Chen, por tudo.

O original voltou o rosto em sua direção e o encontrou encostado na parede, com a cabeça elevada e os olhos fechados. Foi então que viu o pequeno corte sob seu queixo, superficial e fino, feito pela ponta da própria adaga na noite anterior. Sentiu o peito aquecer com a gratidão, ao mesmo tempo em que a culpa pesava em algum lugar dentro de si, contrastando com a paz de saber que havia mesmo tomado a decisão certa a respeito dele.

— Não me agradeça, ainda não sei o que pensar a seu respeito.

O sorriso nos lábios de Chën era diferente agora, assim como o olhar pacífico que lhe direcionou. 

— Vai saber, quando nos conhecermos melhor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, o que acharam?  
>    
>  Foi um capítulo bem introdutório, espero que vocês tenham gostado porque eu particularmente sou apaixonada pelos 2 Chen. Muito obrigada a cada anjinho que leu, vocês fazem meus dias felizes, podem acreditar! Vou tentar não demorar com a parte 2, estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês para atualizar essa história que me tirou totalmente da minha zona de conforto!  
>    
>  Beijo grande no coração de todos, até breve! <3 


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi meus amores!  
>    
>  Antes de mais nada, meu MUITO OBRIGADA a Bonnie ([bdebonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie))pela betagem do capítulo e pelo carinho de sempre com minhas histórias, amiga, vc é incrível! Eu confesso que tô bem insegura com esse capítulo mesmo que alguns de vocês já tenham lido na tweetfic, espero de todo coração que gostem dessa versão também e que a leitura seja agradável.  
>    
>  Beijinhos no coração de todos, vou parar de escrever antes que isso vire um monólogo (rs). Nos vemos nas notas finais, anjinhos! Boa leitura! <3

Os dias se passaram e logo os mantimentos começaram a faltar. Chen sabia que, cedo ou tarde, precisariam sair para caçar e buscar lenha, ainda mais com o presságio de tempestade que se aproximava, anunciado pela mudança dos ventos. Optaram por instalar armadilhas em pontos estratégicos da floresta e passaram o restante do dia cortando madeira a fim de estocá-la, antes que o temporal chegasse e as inutilizassem. O saldo das emboscadas rendeu duas lebres e outro pequeno mamífero, que Jongdae logo tratou de esfolar, desossar e salgar, para que a carne não estragasse. Teriam alimento pelas próximas semanas, o que lhes deu certo alívio, embora ao cair da noite a exaustão os consumisse. 

Jongdae foi o primeiro a se banhar desta vez, enquanto Chën cozinhava. Saiu do chuveiro e se jogou de bruços na cama, sentindo cada músculo do corpo latejar ardentemente e ficou assim por algum tempo, ciente de que o clone estava agora se lavando, pelo som de água corrente que vinha do banheiro. Suas costas doíam e, por mais que alternassem o uso da cama, o chão era cruel. Esta seria a noite do outro no colchão e seu corpo já sofria antecipadamente pelo que o aguardava, aproveitando um pouco mais o momento de conforto enquanto podia. 

Estavam há cerca de duas semanas coabitando o mesmo pequeno espaço e quanto mais conhecia sua cópia, mais intrigado ficava. Chën continuava tão irritante quanto antes, provocando-o sempre que possível, mas seus atos eram de um altruísmo e uma generosidade que confundiam o Kim. De fato, não poderia dizer que não havia sinceridade no outro, ele já havia lhe provado sua integridade um sem número de vezes naquele curto período de tempo. Passavam horas jogando xadrez, contando um ao outro sobre suas vidas e também brigando, porque o clone insistia que Jongdae precisava urgentemente sorrir. Ainda estava perdido em pensamentos sobre os últimos dias quando sentiu as mãos mornas pousarem sobre suas costas e o peso do homem afundar o colchão ao seu lado.

— O quê...? — Fez menção em levantar, mas o clone o manteve ali, colocando o próprio peso nas mãos sobre seus ombros.

— Apenas relaxe, sim? — Chën pediu, pressionando os dedos pela musculatura tensa dele. — É só uma massagem, não seja tão afetado.

E o Kim realmente relaxou. Aquilo era tudo que precisava e estava tão gostoso que não se importou nem mesmo com as gotas geladas vindas dos cabelos dele umedecendo suas roupas. As mãos o tocavam com tanta destreza e devoção que quase adormeceu, sentindo-o pressionar cada partezinha de suas costas, sobre o pano grosso da camisa de frio.

— Não quer tirar essa blusa pra mim, hm? 

O pedido sussurrado quase foi prontamente aceito, Chen queria muito obedecer. Mal se lembrava da última vez em que recebeu qualquer tipo de carinho e estava tentado a ceder, principalmente ao sentir os dedos mornos do outro massageando diretamente a pele do seu pescoço e iniciando um entremear gostoso pelos fios de sua nuca.

— Vamos, Dae, se permita...

Chën encarava as costas dele, brincando com os dedos por seus cabelos ondulados e macios. O cheiro bom de sabonete subindo dos fios e aumentando a vontade de vê-lo sorrir um pouco. Admirava o contraste dos ombros largos com a cintura fina e a bunda empinada, achando-o perdidamente lindo, muito mais que a si próprio, apesar das semelhanças. Percebia que ele queria ceder, que estava suscetível, mas que alguma coisa ainda o segurava. Medo, talvez... 

_ Jongdae só precisava do incentivo certo _ .

— Eu prometo que não farei nada que você não queira, sim? — sussurrou, roçando os lábios por sua nuca, louco para beijar a pele.

O Kim continuava imóvel, em um terrível conflito interno. A ideia de ceder soava imoral e errada, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo inteiro clamava pela vontade de se deixar levar, se sentir vivo, desejado. Meneou a cabeça, livrando-se dos toques e sentando-se em frente a ele, agarrando-se aos últimos vestígios da própria consciência. Aquilo era loucura, como poderia sequer pensar em desejá-lo daquela forma? 

O clone não parecia chateado ou irritado, apenas um tanto frustrado, embora não surpreso. Suspirou, observando a respiração um tanto descontrolada do outro, que lhe encarava de volta com o cenho franzido.

— Eu fico me perguntando o que te prende tanto. O que te impede de se permitir — comentou, sem julgamentos em seu tom de voz. — Eu sei que quer isso tanto quanto eu, Jongdae, então por que não aceita? Estamos presos aqui há dias, sem nenhuma distração, não é saudável.

O Kim chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nitidamente tenso, ponderando a respeito de tudo que aquele homem o fazia sentir. 

Chën levou uma das mãos ao próprio rosto, deslizando o polegar pelos lábios de forma bem descarada. Entregou ao original sua melhor expressão, seu melhor ângulo. Usava suas roupas vermelhas, agora limpas e sentia-se confiante o suficiente nelas para insistir. Pousou as mãos nos joelhos dobrados dele e as escorregou lentamente por toda a coxa, até ficar ajoelhado de frente para ele. Encarou-o de cima, o rosto bonito erguido, sustentando o olhar. Sorriu maroto, levando uma mão ao seu queixo e o segurando, contornando seu lábio inferior lentamente com o polegar. Estava flertando diretamente e talvez o gesto resultasse em outra briga, mas já não importava mais, era tarde demais para reprimir o desejo evidente que sentia.

— Por que você insiste?

A pergunta de Chen o fez inclinar um tanto a cabeça, ampliando o sorriso e estreitando os olhos. 

— Porque eu sinto que tenho alguma chance. — Com isso, puxou cautelosamente o Kim pelo queixo, deixando-o também de joelhos na cama e equiparando seus olhares. — Estou mentindo, Dae?

Jongdae engoliu seco, encarando o rosto dele tão perto do seu. Era inegável que o clone exercia sobre si uma atração inexplicável, havia erotismo em cada um de seus gestos, inclusive na maneira que o olhava naquele momento. Sem conseguir encontrar uma resposta, baixou o olhar.

— Eu não vou te forçar a nada, sabe disso. — Chën soltou seu queixo, pousando as mãos em seus ombros e voltando a massageá-los. — Só quero que entenda que não tem ninguém aqui pra nos julgar. Eu realmente só queria te fazer uma massagem, mas você está sempre na defensiva, Dae.

E as palavras dele derrubaram todas as suas defesas. Um suspiro pesado escapou com força por sua boca, sentia-se tão exausto por dentro quanto por fora, de tanto fingir aguentar tudo aquilo. A vida por si só era cansativa demais e o mundo um lugar muito injusto.

— Acho que aprendi a sempre esperar o pior das pessoas — o Kim finalmente disse, voltando a destinar os olhos a ele. Percorreu lentamente a figura à sua frente, observando seus detalhes. O pomo de adão bem marcado, as clavículas saltadas formando um relevo sob a camisa, o queixo afilado. Continuou observando, os lábios finos, o sorriso ladino, o nariz estreito, os olhos tão sedutores quanto sinceros, o cabelo sempre repartido e bem penteado, as correntes e os piercings pela face. — Mas, sabe Chën, a cada dia que passa eu sinto que você é mais humano do que eu.

O Kim não queria admitir, mas expressar suas emoções nunca foi seu ponto forte. Sempre foi fechado demais, contido demais, aquele que aguenta e resolve tudo sozinho. Achava que demonstrar era uma fraqueza e que não deveria sorrir, se não estivesse feliz.

_ Isso até conhecê-lo. _

Chën parecia seu perfeito oposto. Sorrir era basicamente o que fazia o tempo inteiro, seja por que motivo fosse. Deboche, orgulho, sarcasmo, sedução. Até mesmo diante da morte ele estava lá, exibindo seus dentes e expressando sua vontade de viver. Jongdae nitidamente o invejava, não o tipo de inveja de quem espera ver o outro ruir, mas o desejo ardente e latente de ser mais como ele e menos como si próprio.

— Eu não sou mais humano que você, meu bem. 

O Kim o ouviu dizer, sentindo as mãos dele deslizarem pelos seus braços e se entrelaçarem as próprias.

— Somos só humanos, não existe uma definição clara pra isso. — Chën continuou. Beijou o dorso de suas mãos e suspirou, sentindo em seu olhar o peso de todas aquelas coisas não ditas. — Se fôssemos ainda mais idênticos não teria a menor graça, certo? — perguntou, brincando com a situação, embora sem muito sucesso. — Eu vou sair, ok? Te dar algum espaço, sei que tá precisando pensar.

☣☣☣ ☣☣

Quando Chën retornou já estava quase amanhecendo. A culpa não deixou o original dormir, apesar do cansaço e de ter preparado seu lugar no chão para isso. Desabou completamente assim que o outro deixou a cabana e não se lembrava de ter chorado tanto assim em anos, até o peito doer. Passou a madrugada inteira aquecendo a comida para ele, se sentindo péssimo e egoísta. Deveria tê-lo impedido de sair e queria ter feito isso, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu ser racional naquele momento.

O clone adentrou a cabana em silêncio, sem olhar na direção do Kim. Estava triste e nada acostumado a se sentir assim, era estranho descobrir novas emoções e em momentos como aquele se perguntava se os outros não tinham mesmo razão em dizer que não era humano.

— Por favor, coma. 

O pedido fez Chën destinar o olhar cansado e pensativo ao original, que constatou não ter sido o único a passar aquela noite em claro. Estava difícil para o clone também, embora ele tentasse manter sempre aquela postura confiante.

— Eu vou — respondeu simplesmente, sentando-se à beira da cama, ao lado do Kim.

Jongdae pousou a mão em seu joelho, acariciando o local sem qualquer intenção subliminar. Só queria se desculpar e foi prontamente compreendido, sem que palavras se fizessem necessárias. Comeram e não tiveram mais que diálogos monossilábicos até que a chuva finalmente começou a cair, e o som das gotas sobre o teto de madeira colaborando ainda mais para que o cansaço extremo se fizesse presente em ambos.

Precisavam dormir e com urgência.

Jongdae se dirigiu ao chão, fazendo menção a se abaixar sobre o espaço forrado quando a mão firme do outro o segurou pelo braço. Chën o conduziu silenciosamente até a cama, sentando-o ali e apoiando as mãos no colchão, cada uma de um lado do homem, levando o rosto até bem próximo ao dele e finalmente sorrindo outra vez enquanto o encarava.

— Tem espaço pra nós dois aqui. O dia vai ser frio, vi nuvens carregadas por toda parte. 

O Kim não teve motivos para recusar. Suspirou e assentiu, ajeitando-se na cama de modo a deixar espaço para o outro. O colchão era estreito, mas eram ambos magros o suficiente para conseguirem ficar lado a lado, deitados de barriga para cima, encarando o teto. Não poderiam dizer quem adormeceu primeiro, mas quando despertaram já era noite. 

O relógio de corda na parede marcava quase onze e eles literalmente haviam trocado o dia pela noite, mas a constatação mais relevante para o Kim não foi o quanto dormiram ou o quão cansados estavam. Percebeu que adormecer ao lado dele não foi nada desconfortável ou estranho, e que a simples proximidade o manteve tão aquecido que finalmente se sentia descansado. Quando abriu os olhos, Chën já o observava devotamente, lhe dirigindo um sorriso sacana assim que o viu desperto. Era o jeito dele, afinal, Jongdae estava se acostumando e tinha que admitir que até gostava de toda aquela atenção.

— O Cinderelo descansou? Melhor que o chão frio, não é mesmo?

E o Kim sorriu, pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu. Não porque se sentia feliz ou animado, mas porque queria que ele se sentisse assim.

— Dormi, e você?

Mas sua pergunta ficou sem resposta, porque Chën estava ocupado demais decorando seu sorriso.

— Gracioso, como eu imaginei.

Os dedos do clone contornaram seus lábios, deslizando sobre eles tão mornos, leves e macios quanto uma pluma. Sem saber exatamente qual seria a reação dele, o Kim pousou a mão em sua cintura, mantendo-o voltado para si, enquanto lateralizava o próprio corpo, a fim de encará-lo de frente.

— Vamos acender a lareira e comer alguma coisa, se o dia foi frio, a madrugada vai ser ainda mais.

E, de fato, as madrugadas que se sucederam estavam congelantes. À medida que os dias se passavam, ficava cada vez mais difícil suportar aquele inverno rigoroso sem muitos recursos. Em mais uma noite de frio intenso, os dois já haviam se alimentado e limpado os próprios corpos — o tanto que a temperatura permitiu, pelo estado gélido da água — até que finalmente sentaram-se para se aquecer diante da lareira.

Mas nem o fogo parecia dar conta das baixas temperaturas e Jongdae sentia o queixo tremer, sentado na cama, enrolado em uma coberta e esfregando as mãos uma na outra na tentativa de produzir algum calor. Chën, ao seu lado, não estava em situação diferente e nenhum dos dois tinha sono o suficiente para dormir.

— Chegue mais perto, hm? — O clone pediu, recebendo um olhar enviesado dele. Revirou os olhos, passando o próprio corpo por trás e o fazendo sentar-se agora no espaço entre suas pernas, com as costas coladas em seu peito. O abraçou, pousando o rosto em suas costas e confortando-se no calor de seu corpo.

Seus braços envolviam a cintura do Kim e a posição também o aquecia, tornando tudo mais suportável. Mantiveram-se assim por um longo tempo, confortando-se naquela troca de calor corporal sem que nenhum dos dois ousasse se mover ou dizer qualquer coisa.

— Nós poderíamos deixar tudo ainda mais quente, sabia? — Chën provocou, rindo rouco enquanto sussurrava contra seu pescoço. — Eu adoraria te deixar em ebulição.

O Kim suspirou, sorrindo. Estava se acostumando às investidas dele e cansado de sempre demonstrar irritação, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-lo parar. Não queria que acabassem discutindo novamente e cobriu as mãos dele com as próprias, achando — desta vez —, certa graça daquelas palavras sempre tão carregadas de duplo sentido.

— Seria difícil, Chën — rebateu a provocação, sem saber exatamente porque estava desafiando-o daquele jeito, literalmente entrando no seu jogo. — Eu não me excito fácil, você teria muito trabalho.

O clone desencostou o rosto de suas costas, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro um tanto incrédulo com o que ouviu.  _ Jongdae estava mesmo sorrindo e devolvendo o flerte? _ Milagres aconteciam mesmo, afinal de contas.

— Diz isso porque nunca me deixou tentar — sussurrou, ousando deixar um selar demorado e úmido sobre sua nuca, sentindo-o arrepiar imediatamente enquanto aguardava alguma nova reação. 

Jongdae apenas pressionou suas mãos um tanto mais, tentando se manter firme mesmo com a queimação se espalhando por todo o corpo a partir do ponto em que os lábios do outro encostaram em sua pele.

— Ah, Dae… — Beijou-o no mesmo local outra vez, confiante por não ser repelido na primeira tentativa. — Deixa, vai? Se permita.

E Chen, depois de respirar fundo e pesado um par ou dois de vezes, fechou os próprios olhos, cedendo. Não era tão forte quanto pensava e, sim, era bom ser tocado com tanta gentileza depois de tantos anos solitário. Estava carente e, naquele instante, aceitou que queria muito receber um pouco de carinho.

O clone entendeu aquele gesto como uma chance, sua oportunidade de provar ao outro que nem só de atitudes racionais se faz a vida. Queria ser totalmente irracional naquele momento, alimentar-se da pele alheia e do prazer que desejava ardentemente proporcionar e receber dele. Sem dúvidas seriam momentos inesquecíveis e soube que viveria uma das melhores experiências de sua vida assim que deixou os lábios sugarem a pele macia e arrepiada da curva do pescoço alheio, agora com a intensidade que sempre quis. 

Durante algum tempo, só se ouvia no cômodo os sons do crepitar do fogo e do estalar dos beijos. Deixou a língua brincar sobre a pele morna, subindo uma trilha de leves chupões úmidos e demorados até a base de sua orelha. As mãos seguiam tateando o dorso do Kim e explorando o contorno de seu corpo ainda sobre a camisa, uma delas subindo pelo pescoço do homem até seu queixo, enquanto Chën apreciava completamente a sua entrega.

Inclinou o rosto, roçando o nariz pelo caminho avermelhado percorrido pela própria boca, cheirando-o e mordiscando até sentir a laringe do homem vibrar sob sua palma, pelo prazer ainda contido das sensações. Não tinha pressa, queria saboreá-lo lentamente, em cada detalhe. Seguiu beijando a borda de sua mandíbula, enquanto contornava seus lábios com o indicador, colocando o dedo entre eles até sentir sua boca envolvê-lo. Imaginou aqueles mesmos lábios chupando outras partes de seu corpo e quis atirá-lo de uma vez naquela cama e livrá-lo de todas as roupas antes que ele pudesse mudar de ideia.

Mas o clone sabia que precisava ser paciente, levá-lo cuidadosamente ao ponto de desejo e tesão em que simplesmente não respondesse mais por si. Queria vê-lo necessitado, sedento, suplicante e sabia que logo o teria assim. Precisava ouvi-lo gemer e mostrar que sabia excitá-lo como ninguém, já não era mais uma questão de provar a própria capacidade, mas a simples vontade de senti-lo perder o controle consigo. Riu rouco ao ver Jongdae entreabrir os olhos, encarando-o lânguido e sentindo-o leve em seus braços. A cena o fez umedecer os próprios lábios, apreciando sua expressão e beleza. 

O Kim destinou ao clone um olhar de expectativa, à espera de seus carinhos e das coisas que o faria sentir. Estava absorto, com medo, arrepiado e sentindo se espalhar pelo corpo a sensação quente e cálida de quem comete uma infração, um pecado. Uma espécie de adrenalina tão boa e excitante que poderia condená-lo ao inferno.  _ Até a porra do sorriso dele o inebriava e eriçava inteiro _ e Jongdae estava certo de que sorrir daquele jeito desavergonhado não era tudo que seus lábios sabiam fazer, mesmo que só tivesse uma pequena amostra de seus beijos até então. Levou a mão ao rosto do outro, acariciando a bochecha e sentindo a pele quente incendiar suas digitais. Chën exalava um erotismo tão único e sensual que o tornava irresistível.

E o clone estava adorando ler toda aquela confusão naqueles olhos brilhantes e tão idênticos aos seus.

— Você não vai se arrepender, eu prometo — sussurrou, demorando propositalmente os lábios sobre sua orelha morna.

Bem devagar, tateou a borda de sua camisa, imergindo os dedos sob ela até alcançar a pele macia de seu abdome. Tocá-lo assim era maravilhoso, indescritível e sublime. 

Chen soprou o primeiro ofego, expulsando o ar com força pela boca e reclinando a cabeça para trás, pousando-a sobre o ombro do outro, completamente rendido. Não saberia dizer o que estava sentindo conforme tinha a pele dedilhada por ele, em carinhos gentis que se espalhavam pelo seu corpo como correntes elétricas. Era simplesmente bom estar nos braços dele, sem pensar em mais nada além do quanto queria mais e mais aquele calor humano e da sensação das mãos, lábios e piercings deslizando sobre si.

Chën contornava seu umbigo com a ponta dos dedos e já tinha voltado a beijar seu pescoço exposto com dedicação, brincando com a boca no mesmo ritmo em que massageava a carne macia de seu ventre. A respiração pesada e ofegante do Kim lhe soava como um incentivo extra, assim como os toques gentis que recebia no próprio rosto. Vislumbrou por alguns segundos sua expressão de deleite, sentindo os cabelos ondulados do homem roçando pelo próprio pescoço, assim como o peso de seu corpo cada vez pendente sobre si. Encarou seus lábios entreabertos, o vendo expirar denso através deles à medida que satisfazia-se com os toques e a vontade de beijar aquela boca só crescia, mas Chën optou por, de forma um tanto masoquista, prolongar a própria curiosidade. Aproveitando-se de ter a cabeça do outro totalmente recostada sobre seu ombro, beijou cada parte do seu rosto, suas pálpebras, o canto do nariz, enquanto subia a mão pela sua cintura, contornando as costelas que seu tronco magro permitia sentir com uma perfeição maior do que gostaria.

E o Kim lhe fazia um carinho tão agradável, afagando seu rosto de um jeito tão puro, que o clone queria que a sensação daquele polegar deslizando cautelosamente sobre a própria pele fosse eterna. Nunca foi tocado com tanto cuidado e o gesto aqueceu algum lugar desconhecido dentro do seu peito. Talvez fosse apenas o frio entorpecendo sua mente, ou a falta enorme que sentia de ser tocado, apreciado e desejado. Selou calmamente o canto da boca entreaberta dele, pressionando de leve seu pescoço apenas para mantê-lo ali, com os lábios ao seu alcance.

Estava na hora de prová-los, finalmente.

O primeiro contato boca a boca foi um leve deslizar e Chën fechou os olhos, sorrindo ao sentir sua respiração quente misturando-se à própria. Buscou o lábio superior dele entre os seus, sem imprimir intensidade no gesto. Queria sentir aquela estática percorrê-lo por mais tempo, prolongando a sensação de expectativa que os envolvia. Chupou a carne macia lentamente, tocando-o ali com a pontinha da língua e repetiu o gesto, saboreando e comprovando o que já suspeitava: nenhuma boca encaixaria tão bem à própria quanto a dele, perfeitamente simétrica a sua.

Sentiu a própria laringe vibrar um gemido rouco e involuntário, buscando agora seu lábio inferior, deixando o homem descer a mão que tinha em seu rosto por seu pescoço, estacionando-a em seu peito. Aos poucos, seus corpos rotacionaram e encontraram melhores posições para se encaixarem. Tateou o dorso alheio em resposta, brincando com seu mamilo rígido sob o próprio indicador.

Os lábios se separaram por breves segundos, apenas para entreolharem-se e novamente fecharem mais uma vez as pálpebras. Tempo o suficiente para que tivessem todas as respostas e se dessem todas as permissões.  _ Afinal de contas, quem os julgaria? _

Jongdae estava arrepiado e completamente deslumbrado com o jeito dele, sentindo a textura dos lábios e dos metais presos a ele, sem conseguir ter qualquer pensamento além do quanto tudo aquilo estava pecaminosamente bom. Ainda assim, o Kim tremia e não era mais por conta do frio. 

Chën percebeu aquele nervosismo palpável e rompeu o beijo, encostando a testa à dele ao invés de retomar o controle daquela boca, como tinha vontade. Estava sedento e urgente, mas o tanto que o original parecia tenso e temeroso era tudo que não queria.

— Eu posso parar se estiver desconfortável — sussurrou, contrariando todos os próprios instintos e a própria necessidade que já fisgava quente por cada parte do seu baixo ventre. — Quero te dar prazer, meu bem, não assustar você.

Dae pressionou a mão que tinha sobre seu peito, descendo-a até a barra de sua camisa e o tocando sob o tecido, do mesmo modo que o clone fazia consigo.

— Não tô assustado — respondeu, a voz nitidamente pesada e enrouquecida pelo desejo. — Eu não tenho medo de você, não é isso.

Chën sorriu, ajustando seu corpo para que pudessem se tocar melhor.

— Há quanto tempo não compartilha a cama, Kim? — perguntou, afagando sua nuca e brincando com os cabelos dali por entre os dedos, desejando fortemente que a conversa não quebrasse o clima. — Já esteve com alguém assim, não?

Jongdae assentiu e depois negou.

— Faz muito tempo, desde antes da guerra — disse arranhando de leve o abdome firme dele, ponderando se deveria ou não ser mais específico. — Já fiz sexo algumas vezes, mas nunca com um homem.

E finalmente o clone entendeu suas reticências, seus temores. Sorriu ladino, gostando da informação e da confiança que ele exprimia em compartilhá-la.

— Então relaxe, docinho — sussurrou, pinçando seu mamilo com os dedos e estimulando-o com calma. — Eu vou cuidar bem de você. 

Chën desencostou a testa da dele, permitindo que o original encarasse sua expressão desejosa e umedeceu os próprios lábios, voltando a aproximá-los dos dele. Se apropriou da boca alheia desta vez sem qualquer hesitação, rindo baixo ao senti-lo derreter com o beijo. Ficou algum tempo apenas chupando seus lábios, vez ou outra raspando os dentes levemente pela carne, em suaves mordiscadas. Quando o sentiu ofegar, encaixou melhor a boca na sua, apreendendo agora sua língua e a fazendo deslizar contra a própria.

A sensação era deliciosa.

Sua boca inteira era de uma textura indescritível, assim como o tônus de seus músculos e o calor de sua pele. O clone brincava com seus mamilos, um de cada vez, explorando seus lábios e regozijando-se ao senti-lo deixar escapar gemidos involuntários por entre o beijo.

Chen estava no céu, ou seja qual fosse o maldito lugar que costumam chamar de paraíso. Indagou-se porque demorou tanto a ceder às investidas dele enquanto era beijado com tanta devoção, sentindo a boca masculina ocupar perfeitamente a sua e seus toques precisos e experientes o deixando cada vez mais propício. O tocava como podia, ciente de não ter a mesma destreza enquanto percorria seu peito com a palma da mão aberta. Estava enlouquecendo com o que ele fazia em seus mamilos e queria ao menos tentar retribuir o carinho, acabando por apertá-lo com um tanto mais de força do que gostaria quando o clone partiu o beijo, chupando sua língua em um estalo que o fez arfar.

As bocas se completavam tão perfeitamente que, durante um bom tempo, aqueles beijos profundos e intensos foram o suficiente para aquecê-los, com muito mais eficácia que as chamas ainda crepitantes. Jongdae fervia por dentro e não fazia questão nenhuma de disfarçar sua necessidade, buscava mais contato sem se importar se aquilo que faziam era correto ou se soava carente e desesperado demais de sua parte. Logo sua mão foi para as costas do clone, arranhando a pele com vontade, enquanto as próprias roupas começaram a parecer subitamente desconfortáveis, apertadas e grossas demais. Já não sentia também qualquer vestígio de frio, era como se seu corpo só precisasse do dele a cada novo beijo, com cada vez mais urgência e necessidade.

A última coisa que o Kim esperava era ser tratado daquela forma tão paciente e cheia de cuidado. Imaginou que, no instante em que cedesse, Chën rasgaria suas roupas e o tomaria com violência, da forma mais urgente e possessiva possível, mas ali estava o clone, surpreendendo-o mais uma vez. A única certeza que tinha naquele momento é que não se arrependeria, seja qual fosse a abordagem dele. Sua cabeça estava tão farta de simplesmente existir e de toda aquela luta por sobrevivência, que gritava cada vez mais alto dentro de si uma imensa necessidade de se sentir humano outra vez. E era isso que o outro estava proporcionando: estímulos, afeto, prazer, levando seu corpo e mente a se desligar totalmente da constante e cansativa razão.

Virou-se completamente de frente para ele, sentando-se sobre suas coxas tanto para beijá-lo melhor quanto para explorar sua pele, enquanto as mãos perdidas sob sua blusa percorriam lentamente o caminho de sua coluna vertebral, dedilhando e apertando os dedos sobre cada proeminência óssea. A boca buscava a dele com cada vez mais necessidade, mal permitindo espaço para que respirassem. Arfavam sobre os lábios um do outro, sem qualquer hesitação e o Kim gemeu vergonhosamente ao sentir as mãos do clone alcançarem sua bunda, apertando-o ali sobre a calça surrada que vestia.

O movimento fez com que seus corpos se colassem um tanto mais, agora de frente, provocando um arrepio indescritível em ambos, que entreolharam-se ofegantes. Jongdae finalmente se permitiu admirar os detalhes dele, os olhos densos e desejosos, os lábios inchados e avermelhados pelos beijos calorosos que trocavam, o rubor nas bochechas e o pomo de adão que se movia constantemente no pescoço. Levou as mãos até a barra de sua camisa, aproximando a boca de sua orelha e roçando-a de leve sobre os anéis metálicos pendurados ali.

— Eu posso...?

O pedido fez Chën encostar a testa em seu ombro, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Vê-lo ter iniciativa o fez sentir um imenso orgulho da própria capacidade de sedução, ergueu levemente o rosto, mordiscando o ombro do Kim enquanto suas mãos espalmadas deslizavam sobre as nádegas em uma evidente felicidade que não saberia explicar.

— Não precisa nem pedir, meu bem.

Ergueu os braços, para que o tecido pudesse deslizar por eles conforme era tirado de si e encontrou os olhos expressivos do original percorrendo seu dorso nu, enquanto suas mãos abandonaram a camisa no chão, traçando agora cautelosamente cada uma das cicatrizes espalhadas por todo seu peito. 

Eram muitas as marcas que a vida lhe imprimiu, marcas de quem lutou e arriscou-se pela própria liberdade e o Kim quis beijar cada traço ali presente, desde os já esbranquiçados pelo tempo, aos mais recentes e ainda vermelhos. O nó que subiu por seu peito o fez buscar o olhar dele outra vez, imaginando quantas memórias dolorosas o homem deveria guardar. Saber que lutou ao lado dos que o machucaram tanto assim era angustiante, mas o toque que recebeu em seu queixo e o sorriso que lhe foi destinado o fizeram se sentir perdoado. O abraçou, buscando novamente seus lábios e prometendo a si mesmo que o compensaria da melhor forma que pudesse, não apenas naquela noite.

Chën sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele, era como se Jongdae fosse transparente. Separou as bocas, buscando novamente seu pescoço, o trazendo pela bunda para mais perto. Estava sem blusa e, apesar de nitidamente excitado, precisava do corpo dele junto ao seu para não congelar. 

O Kim arfava a cada vez que os lábios úmidos percorriam a pele de seu pescoço, fazendo aquele som explícito inundar o ambiente e, em um rompante, pousou as mãos nos ombros do clone, fazendo-o deitar-se de costas sobre o colchão e inclinando-se sobre seu corpo, apoiado nos próprios cotovelos. A visão lhe era familiar, já esteve assim uma vez, com uma adaga apontando para o pescoço que agora beijava. Buscou a base de seu queixo e selou demoradamente os lábios ali, no ponto exato em que a própria lâmina, naquela ocasião, o maculou. Era seu pedido silencioso de desculpas, sua forma de tentar se redimir.

Chën suspirou, fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios, apreciando a atenção que recebia. A sensação era como estar literalmente, dentro da lareira, em meio às brasas, mas protegido por alguma espécie de campo de força, que o permitisse experimentar seu calor sem queimar a pele. Jongdae era tão cuidadoso consigo que temeu viciar-se nele. Não poderia se apegar e sabia disso, o lugar do original era entre os seus e o clone estava em paz com isso. Ao menos até o Kim começar a beijar suas clavículas com tanta dedicação, assim como cada uma das cicatrizes expostas de seu corpo, fazendo-o experimentar um leque de sentimentos novos e até então desconhecidos que iam muito além do âmbito sexual. 

Precisou abrir os olhos para decorar aquela imagem, os cabelos macios roçando sobre seu peito enquanto aqueles lábios deslizavam pela sua pele, provocando arrepios e um calor em seu peito que não saberia explicar, ao selar a boca repetidas vezes sobre cada marca, demorando-se mais nos pontos que pareciam ser recentes. Chën suspirou, mergulhando os dedos pelos fios, massageando os cabelos com ambas as mãos, arqueando as costas e deixando escapar um grito enrouquecido no instante em que a língua morna rodeou seu mamilo. Soube que precisaria avançar logo as coisas antes mesmo de senti-lo raspar os dentes ali, fazendo seu membro latejar dolorosamente.

Desceu uma das mãos em um carinho sutil pelo seu rosto e com a outra segurou firme uma mecha dos fios escuros, conduzindo-o gentilmente a voltar a alinhar suas faces. Observou sorrindo o olhar gracioso do Kim, segurando seu rosto pelo queixo e admirando sua beleza agora com o próprio ritmo cardíaco completamente bagunçado. Encarou-o fixamente, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior enquanto escorregava as mãos até sua cintura, apertando-o firme ali, em uma tentativa inútil de fazê-lo parar um pouco de ser tão incrível assim, antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Você não precisa ser gentil comigo, Dae — comentou, alcançando a barra de sua blusa e a trazendo para cima, a fim de remover a peça de seu corpo.

Chen sentou-se momentaneamente sobre seus quadris, erguendo os braços e o ajudando a remover sua camisa. Ouviu o comentário e compreendeu o que estava implícito nele, mantendo-se na posição apenas para apreciar melhor o homem sob si e deixar que ele fizesse o mesmo, notando o olhar ávido dele a percorrer o seu dorso agora despido.

— Eu sou assim, Chën, não tô sendo gentil por ser com você — respondeu, ousando rebolar sobre o membro rígido dele, que sentia pulsar mesmo sob tantas camadas de roupas.

O clone pousou as mãos sobre as dele, que estavam apoiadas em seu peito, observando-o descaradamente. Jongdae era um pouco mais magro que Chën e também tinha algumas cicatrizes, embora estas estivessem em menor quantidade e mais dispostas por seus braços. Tinha o peito limpo e o abdome um tanto flácido, como se tivesse perdido muito peso em pouco tempo. Os efeitos da guerra.

A fricção fez o clone gemer sob o peso de seu corpo e, ainda percorrendo o peito nu do original com os olhos, só conseguia pensar no quanto ele era graciosamente lindo.

— Achei que o combinado fosse que eu o excitasse, não o contrário. — Riu baixo, movendo também os próprios quadris sob os dele. Ainda que a provocação mútua estivesse deliciosa, o clone o puxou pelos braços, fazendo o corpo dele tombar sobre si outra vez. — Vem, tá frio, me deixa te esquentar direito.

Dito isso, puxou as cobertas sobre eles e recomeçou a beijar profundamente seus lábios mornos e macios. Apalpou seu tronco nu, satisfazendo-se com o roçar das peles despidas, dos mamilos simétricos e da forma com que tudo entre eles se encaixava tão bem. Entremeou as palmas pelo elástico de sua calça, apertando a bunda diretamente sobre a carne e arrancando do homem um suspiro sôfrego. Nenhum dos dois usava peça íntima, o que deixava a iminência de suas necessidades bem evidentes, marcando consideravelmente os tecidos.

Chën sorriu e, sem partir o beijo, moveu-se de modo a ficarem deitados lado a lado, de frente um para o outro. Queria ter mais liberdade sobre o corpo dele e tinha uma das mãos agora sob o seu rosto, mantendo-o junto a si conforme explorava lentamente cada parte inebriante da sua boca, enquanto a outra brincava pelo seu quadril, deixando a parte interna das roupas para tatear sua coxa macia sobre o pano puído da calça. Puxou a perna que tocava em sua direção, o fazendo flexionar o joelho, deixando toda a coxa ao alcance da mão sedenta, explorando com vontade toda sua extensão.

O Kim gemeu, literalmente dentro da sua boca, mostrando que Chën estava no caminho certo. E os gemidos dele eram completamente irresistíveis.

Jongdae estava imerso na atmosfera e tinha certeza de que ele também se sentia assim. A chuva caía com cada vez mais força e o barulho das gotas contra o telhado e as paredes do casebre só deixava o clima ainda mais propício. Ainda acariciava seu rosto quando o sentiu tocar entre suas pernas, sentindo-o mordiscar sua orelha, contornando a marca da ereção proeminente sobre a calça.

— Não se excita fácil, hm? — Chën riu satisfeito bem rente ao seu ouvido, chupando lentamente seu lóbulo enquanto sentia seu membro pulsar. — Me parece incrível o que você tem aqui.

O Kim quis muito mandá-lo calar a boca.  _ Seria humilhante demais admitir que realmente não era qualquer um que o tinha fácil assim? Será que ele precisaria mesmo dizer? _ Mas, mais uma vez, seu clone pareceu compreender cada coisa não dita apenas atentando para sua respiração impaciente.

— Nunca fez sexo casual, certo? — O tom de Chën continha notas tão sedutoras que o tranquilizava sem grande esforço. — Você é do tipo que se apaixona e isso é muito bonito, Dae, nos livros e nos filmes. — sussurrava, sem parar de provocá-lo com toques e pequenos chupões. — Na vida real chega a ser utópico.

Dito isto, voltou logo a beijá-lo, temendo um pouco que qualquer coisa dita pudesse acabar com o clima que tinham ali. Deslizou os lábios por onde a boca alcançava, selando e mordiscando sem dar espaço para que pensamentos demais pudessem se formar em nenhuma das mentes. Percorria o indicador por toda extensão de seu pênis coberto, louco para senti-lo fazer o mesmo consigo. No fundo, estava com medo de que ele se arrependesse, um medo que não queria ouvir, porque vinha desejando tê-lo assim há tempo demais.

Desceu os beijos por seu pescoço, pomo de adão, clavículas, fazendo-o repousar as costas na cama e pondo-se agora inclinado sobre seu corpo. Seguiu alcançando com a boca cada fração de pele exposta, cobrindo seu membro rijo com a palma, pressionando-o e massageando até vê-lo arquear as costas, gemendo sem qualquer controle da própria excitação. Chupou demoradamente seus mamilos, um por vez, carinhoso como jamais foi e logo sentiu as mãos dele buscarem seus cabelos, deixando escapar um sorriso genuíno enquanto raspava os dentes pelo bico eriçado e inchado pelos beijos.

— Você… — o Kim tentou falar, mas sua frase foi interrompida por um ofego, resultado do trabalho dos lábios dele. — Você também não precisa ser gentil.

Chën ergueu os olhos, fitando-o de onde estava. Não esperava aquela frase, mas ampliou o sorriso, admirando seu rosto vermelho de excitação.

— Ao contrário de você, eu não sou assim — admitiu, soltando sua ereção apenas pelo tempo necessário para tomá-la de volta, desta vez por dentro da calça. — Mas você vale a minha dedicação.

E voltou a mergulhar o rosto na pele de seu tórax, descendo os beijos pelo seu ventre enquanto os dedos brincavam com a pele quentinha de seu prepúcio. Rodeava seu umbigo com a língua, adorando ouvi-lo gemer e puxar os fios de sua cabeça. Massageou a base do membro que segurava, descendo os toques pelo seu escroto e percorrendo os dedos através do períneo até senti-lo segurar firme uma mecha de seus cabelos, parando-o. 

Jongdae imaginou o que ele pretendia e o impediu sem nem mesmo entender porquê se sentiu tão assustado. Estava totalmente no clima, mas não imaginava que ele seguiria direto para aquele ponto de seu corpo, um lugar em que nunca foi tocado. Ficou ligeiramente envergonhado por terem chegado até ali sem se dar conta disso, até porque estar com alguém do mesmo sexo era uma situação completamente nova. 

— Chën, eu...

O clone riu baixo, meio que adivinhando o que ele diria.

— Eu só vou tocar, sim? — Avisou ainda com os dedos entre as bandas, acariciando a pele enrugada bem devagar em movimentos circulares sutis, sentindo os pelos da região que aparentava desconhecer absolutamente qualquer forma de depilação. — Desse jeito, só por fora.

E a sensação era diferente de tudo que o Kim já experimentou. Seu corpo inteiro reagia àqueles toques involuntariamente, contraindo-se em espasmos cíclicos, que o levaram a buscar por mais contato. Queria tê-lo novamente com a boca na sua, sentir o corpo quente colado inteiro ao seu. Sentia-se pervertido, movido pelo desejo e excitação, de um jeito que nunca se imaginou. O fogo dentro de si era tanto que rosnou por pura insatisfação quando a mão dele deixou suas partes, enquanto Chën apoiava-se nos joelhos e segurava o elástico de sua calça, puxando-a para baixo.

— Eu vou tirar isso agora, hm? — o aviso foi dito em meio a satisfação de vê-lo tão desejoso.

E o Kim se viu movendo os próprios quadris, de forma a ajudá-lo a remover a peça do próprio corpo o mais rápido possível.

— Gracioso. 

O ouviu dizer, enquanto sua calça caía ao lado da cama e o clone afundava-se por inteiro sob o lençol, pondo o rosto entre suas coxas e mordiscando-as deliciosamente.

Jongdae sentia as mãos dele em sua cintura, os lábios explorando suas pernas e indo até a virilha, enquanto o próprio membro roçava no rosto dele durante o processo, de um jeito que estava prestes a fazê-lo chorar de prazer. E o clone parecia estar tão feliz em vê-lo assim que o Kim conseguia sentir a satisfação dele com as próprias reações e o deleite em lhe dar prazer daquela forma. Era como se aquilo fosse infinitamente mais gostoso do que ter as próprias necessidades atendidas e satisfeitas.

E ele não estava errado, Chën estava inebriado com o quão fácil era tocá-lo e com a maneira honesta com que ele reagia a cada pequeno estímulo, pensando em quanto tempo aquele homem passou privando-se do prazer. Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom e a textura de sua pele era tão única que teve vontade de permanecer assim pelo resto da noite e sabia que muito provavelmente uma noite seria pouco. O mais impressionante para o clone foi deparar-se com a naturalidade do Kim. Ele não tinha nenhuma intervenção em seu corpo, nada de piercings, tatuagens, depilação ou qualquer sombra de vaidade. E lhe parecia perfeito exatamente daquela forma, belo, intocado e, literalmente, como veio ao mundo. 

Levou os beijos até a base do seu membro, selando a pele enquanto afagava os pelos pubianos de seu entorno. A textura era agradável e os sons que Chen emitia só o faziam querer mostrá-lo os limites do próprio corpo. Chupou bem devagar a pele sensível, tateando seu períneo, percorrendo lentamente com a ponta da língua o trajeto das veias em relevo pelo comprimento, sentindo-o puxar seus cabelos nitidamente movido pela urgência proporcionada pela pequena tortura.

Chën estava, inconscientemente, fazendo aquilo durar, ignorando a própria ereção latejante e o próprio desejo. Rodeou a glande com os lábios, selando repetidas vezes sobre ela, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava o espaço entre suas bandas e a outra segurava a base do seu pênis, admirando-o em cada pulsar antes de finalmente colocá-lo na boca, sentindo o gosto luxurioso do pré-gozo em seu paladar. Chupou a pele lisa e macia, fazendo um estalo ecoar ao fim do gesto, observando-o dali apenas para apreciar melhor as reações dele. 

Jongdae gemia, arqueando as costas e soltando seus cabelos apenas para apertar o lençol sob si, com tanta força que poderia acabar puindo o tecido. Ter a boca do clone ali lhe trouxe sensações que palavras não expressariam, a mistura de quente e úmido, a respiração morna dele arrepiando tudo, os lábios e a língua explorando pontos que ele sequer sabia existir. Se sentia como se fosse virgem e não conseguia disfarçar o quanto estava impressionado e entregue. Ouviu o clone sorrir e percebeu que o encarava, com um olhar que misturava euforia e orgulho. Não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo, jogando a cabeça para trás e arfando ao sentir a língua habilidosa dele esfregar-se de forma enlouquecedora sobre sua fenda, sem falar em cada vez que sentia roçando ali o metal liso dos piercings. Era demais para os seus sentidos, o Kim estava a ponto de transbordar e temia gozar rápido demais com o tanto que aquilo era enlouquecedor. Estava tão excitado que seu corpo inteiro vibrava totalmente fora de controle.

Chën deixou mais um estalo escapar através dos lábios, sugando mais um pouco a glande já tão inchada. Sentia as guinadas do membro dele em sua mão e sabia que ele não aguentaria se segurar por mais tempo e então soltou seu pênis, voltando a beijar o entorno e seu baixo ventre, acariciando a região com tudo que podia. Mãos, rosto, boca, nariz, língua, queria mais e mais esfregar-se por inteiro nele. Estar assim era bom demais para que acabasse tão depressa, ainda que a própria ereção implorasse por atenção, pulsando sem parar dentro da calça incômoda. Voltou a atenção às suas coxas, adorando sentir a musculatura tensa sob o toque, observando Jongdae reagir com espasmos a cada selar demorado dos lábios decididos em sua pele. Era lindo ouvi-lo ofegar conforme chupava a região de sua virilha, de um jeito que certamente deixaria marcas.

E o Kim não se importava com mais nada além das sensações que transbordavam pelo corpo, jamais recebeu tanta atenção assim na cama e queria muito retribuir toda aquela dedicação. Por hora, preferiu não pensar em coisas como com quem estava ou como seria encará-lo depois, deixou a mente vagar por um imaginário em que só existia prazer e carinho, sem guerras, frio, fome ou clones matando a todos que conhecia.

Chën estava agora afastando suas coxas, com a boca entre suas pernas e a língua deixando um rastro úmido e quente por todo seu períneo, as mãos brincavam novamente pela base de seu pênis e massageavam seus testículos, absolutamente ciente do que estava fazendo. Chupou a pele, ouvindo um grito rosnado escapar dos lábios do Kim, que agora socava o colchão com força. Sorriu, satisfeito em fazê-lo perder ainda mais o controle.

Dae estava tão exposto que gemer não parecia suficiente. No fundo, acreditava que não seria tão bom assim estar sob seus cuidados, mas o clone era fodidamente incrível em tudo que fazia. 

A vantagem de terem a mesma biologia garantia a Chën o conhecimento perfeito do corpo do outro e, para alguém que sempre gostou de tocar-se e de ser tocado, sabia exatamente quais eram os seus pontos mais sensíveis e onde mais excitava-se ao receber atenção. Imaginou que teria estes pontos em comum com Jongdae e sua satisfação foi bastante visível ao perceber que estava certo. Cada grito do original inflava seu ego tanto quanto fazia latejar todo seu baixo ventre, estava muito bom, mas precisava de atenção e por isso não relutou ao sentir as mãos de Jongdae sobre seu rosto, o puxando pelo queixo de volta para sobre o seu corpo. Observou o peito dele subindo e descendo pela respiração ofegante e seu pomo de adão movendo-se no meio do pescoço, engolindo em seco com a reaproximação das faces. 

Chen encarava seu clone com o semblante sério e o olhar urgente, buscando seus lábios sorridentes, totalmente embriagado por eles. Sentiu as palmas mornas dele agora sobre sua face, os dedos acariciando-lhe as bochechas e os cabelos ondulados, embebidos por uma fina camada de suor grudando um pouco conforme os tocava.

Suas bocas absorviam o sabor uma da outra, o beijo suave diminuindo um tanto a urgência sexual. Logo o Kim tateava as costas dele, apertando onde a mão alcançava até chegar em suas nádegas. Pousou-as sobre o tecido que a cobria, acariciando antes de apertar com vontade a carne firme. Desejou poder eternizar o rosnado grave e rouco que Chën soltou rente aos seus lábios, mordiscando-os e retribuiu mergulhando as mãos sob o elástico da vestimenta alheia, apalpando sedento a pele morna que encontrou. Gemeu baixo de satisfação, a posição fazendo seus sexos pulsarem um contra o outro, separados apenas pelo tecido da calça que o clone ainda vestia.

Sentia-se ousado, atrevido, leve. E aquela sensação lhe soava como um grito de liberdade, um poder de sedução que ele sequer sabia possuir. Movido por esta vontade de provocar, de ir além, mergulhou uma das mãos entre as bandas dele, tocando calmamente a pele e sentindo os pelos curtos espetando os dedos.

Chën beijava agora o seu pescoço, a boca macia fazendo deslizar em sua pele suada o metal dos piercings presos aos lábios. Sentia os toques íntimos do original e deu-lhe o tempo necessário para adquirir confiança, eram toques firmes e ao mesmo tempo gentis, cuidadosos. O tipo de sexo que o clone não estava nada acostumado, sem tapas, beliscões, posições desconfortáveis ou qualquer coisa que remetesse à brutalidade ou pressa. Com Jongdae, só havia prazer e carícias, a ponto de surpreender-se por estar desfrutando mais do que imaginava daquela transa tão simples.

O Kim subiu novamente as mãos e segurou a barra de sua calça pelo elástico, a impulsionando para baixo, a fim de removê-la de seu corpo. Chën o ajudou, deitando-se ao seu lado e movendo as pernas, conforme ele conduzia a roupa para fora de si, até que o tecido caísse ao chão. E não havia nada que pudesse descrever a expressão de Jongdae encarando sua nudez. O clone achou gracioso o olhar curioso dele enquanto tateava os pelos bem aparados da região ao redor de sua ereção e sobre seus testículos. Era como se nunca tivesse visto algo assim em um homem.

Sorriu genuinamente, apreciando aquele que o tocava com tanta surpresa. Embora seu ego estivesse adorando ser alvo de tamanha apreciação, aquilo também o estava deixando ainda mais excitado. Seu pênis latejava dolorosamente e só queria que o Kim o tocasse bem ali, o quanto antes. Precisava ter sua necessidade satisfeita e chegou a ofegar imaginando como seria sentir sua boca o envolvendo, mesmo que não tivesse expectativas demais a este respeito, Jongdae provavelmente nunca viu um membro ereto além do próprio e não exigiria dele um boquete em sua primeira vez. 

Percebeu a tensão do outro quando o sentiu beijar levemente seu baixo ventre e afagou seus cabelos, transmitindo-lhe confiança e o fazendo voltar a ter iniciativa. 

Foi só ao sentir a ereção quente e desnuda do clone roçando no próprio ombro, que a ficha do Kim finalmente caiu, estava mesmo tendo um momento íntimo àquele ponto com ele. Não apenas tocando e sendo tocado por outro homem, como se sentindo excitado e muito propício a ir até o fim. Sem pensar demais, envolveu a base do seu membro com uma das mãos, massageando o local e deixando beijos demorados ao redor do seu umbigo, satisfeito com a forma adorável com que ele reagia.

Chën gemeu alto com o estímulo, fechando as mãos com certa força em seus cabelos. Negligenciou demais a própria ereção e agora até o mínimo contato era absorvido com extrema sensibilidade.

A reação do clone foi o estopim para que o Kim recuperasse a audácia e ousadia de antes, subindo novamente os beijos pelo seu dorso, masturbando-o enquanto buscava outra vez os seus lábios. Estava satisfeito e orgulhoso pelos gemidos que ouvia escapar por entre eles enquanto beijavam-se com volúpia, sentindo-o alcançar também seu membro começando a dar ritmo aos toques. Sentia o pênis alheio pulsar sob sua palma e soprou um rosnado rente a sua boca ao senti-lo apertar o seu. 

Chën bombeava todo o comprimento, ditando o ritmo que ele deveria seguir. Não satisfeito, cobriu também a mão do original com a própria, conduzindo os movimentos, enquanto masturbavam um ao outro calmamente, sentindo o calor e as ondas de prazer espalhando-se pelos corpos e aquecendo cada parte. A urgência também estava ali, mas tentavam postergá-la, a fim de aproveitar melhor o momento.

Jongdae fervia e só queria poder externar isso de algum modo.

Logo suas cabeças se voltaram para trás e os gemidos ganharam tons de angústia e necessidade, à medida que a excitação crescia em direção ao ápice. Precisavam gozar e o Kim não estava entendendo por que Chën não parecia ter intenção de conectar seus corpos para isso, da forma que ele achava que aconteceria.

— Você… — o original sussurrou, a voz rouca e entrecortada o fazendo diminuir o ritmo das mãos e lhe direcionar o olhar. — Não aguento mais, Chën. E-eu tô pronto.

O clone lhe dirigiu um sorriso ladino, selando seus lábios demoradamente antes de responder.

— Então goze, meu bem.

O clone sabia que, para o Kim, sexo provavelmente tinha muito a ver com penetração. Sentia que ele esperava por isso e, apesar de não querer frustrá-lo, chegar a este ponto não seria possível na atual condição em que estavam.

Não tinham lubrificante, nem preservativos ali e também não estavam devidamente preparados.

Chën encaixou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e, ajeitando-se na cama, se ergueu um pouco para observá-lo por cima. Afagou seu rosto com uma das mãos, acariciando a bochecha, enquanto a outra segurava agora ambas as ereções juntas, ajeitando-as entre suas barrigas coladas. Voltou a massagear com vontade seu pênis, a fim de substituir a expressão de surpresa pela de deleite, que tanto lhe instigava.

— Não vamos além disso, Dae. Não hoje.

E estava tão gostoso sentir a pele morna dele junto à sua, o mover dos prepúcios grudando pelo suor, o calor do corpo dele tão rente ao seu, com alguns pontos se tocando de forma tão deliciosa que simplesmente buscou outra vez os seus lábios — deliciando-se com a maciez, a textura e o deslizar suave — conforme a vibração permeava cada célula, estremecendo tudo de dentro para fora.

Chën estava tão perto de explodir que se sentia um tanto irracional, mordiscando os lábios alheios para demonstrar a própria necessidade e o quanto estava satisfeito em simplesmente estar ali com ele. 

Aumentou gradativamente o ritmo da masturbação, buscando sincronizá-los com o esfregar dos corpos, ofegando ao sentir a mão de Dae pousar em sua cintura e apertar a carne com vontade. Logo o Kim estava subindo a palma por suas costas, deslizando as unhas por elas, arranhando tudo a seu alcance com pressão suficiente para não machucar, mas que deixariam belos rastros vermelhos por ali.

Era tudo tão excitante que aproveitou para grudar e investir ainda mais o corpo contra o dele até o ponto de quase ter dificuldade para continuar a bombear suas ereções, tirando a mão dali e deixando tudo a cargo da fricção mútua. Não precisavam mais de muitos movimentos, de todo modo, estavam trêmulos e sentindo o torpor tomar conta de si. Inevitavelmente, os gemidos tornaram-se cada vez mais agudos e os quadris ondulavam em busca de mais contato, eram apenas instintos, respirações falhas e corações disparados a fim de saciar a mais primitiva das necessidades.

Até que o êxtase chegou, afogando-os em espasmos e, inevitavelmente, trazendo-os de volta para a realidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, que vergonha…  
>    
>  Então, o que acharam? Eu tô bem encabulada com esse capítulo, desculpa anjinhos, tô toda vermelha escrevendo as notas porque realmente fico constrangida quando posto lemon (rs). Espero que estejam gostando da história e de toda a jornada de aproximação e compreensão deles, são personagens tão complexos e de realidades tão diferentes que só quero vê-los felizes.  
>    
>  Obrigada por acompanharem a história, vocês fazem meus dias felizes! Se tudo der certo, anjinhos, logo volto com o próximo capítulo. Beijo no coração, até breve! <3 


End file.
